Eres mia
by Jikigane
Summary: AU. Leo era un muchacho enamorado de su novia Karai, era posesivo con ella y era capaz de matar a quien fuere para protegerla o tenerla para él solo, ella era frágil, insegura y débil, ella vivía bajo las reglas de Leo y a veces la maltrataba pero a pesar de eso la amaba con toda el alma LEMON DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD SE LOS SUPLICO.
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

Advertencia:

OoC por parte de Leo y de Karai

Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon

Universo paralelo, leorai reverse

Narracion: blablablá

Dialogo: -blablabla-

Pensamiento: (blablablá)

Recuerdo: _blablabla_

Tmnt 2012 propiedad de Nickelodeon y/o Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman

_**Cap. #1: Eres mía**_

Leo se encontraba entrenando en el dojo de la gran casa en donde vivía con Karai, ya hace 8 meses que los dos vivían juntos, después de casi 7 años de lucha contra destructor por fin pudieron acabar con destructor y su clan del pie y se sintió con la completa libertad de tener una vida con ella, al cumplir los 22 años tomo a Karai como su mujer y se marchó con ella en contra de la voluntad de Splinter, pero nada pudo hacer el al ver que los dos se amaban, fue como tratar de impedir que un rio fluya, la peor pesadilla de un padre se hiso realidad, todos sus hijos se marchaban para vivir sus vidas, Karai se llevó a Leo a vivir el l gran casa que le dejo Oroku Saki después de su muerte, y no es que le dejara todo en realidad, como su hija reconocida legalmente todos sus bienes, su casa, su dinero y los dojos que administraban él y Brathford pasaron a sus manos, Leo no salía sino hasta que fuera de noche, no habia sirvientes por obvias razones pero el fin de semana los dos partían al campo y dejaban la casa para que la aseen y la limpien, Leo practicaba en el dojo por pura inercia ya que su mente se encontraba en el dia en que la conoció cuando solo era un niño de 15 años, Raph le habia hecho enojar así que salió para despejar la mente y la vio tratando de correr de un grupo de ninjas del clan del pie, por la ropa maltratada que ella traía también era del clan del pie, tenía muchas cortadas y la sangre teñía su cuerpo y parecía tener alguna herida seria, era muy mala luchando por la forma en que se veía cuando trataba de defenderse así que el salto y la rescato, los dos se miraron y él supo que ella seria del cueste lo que le cueste; desde que la conoció vio que era una muchacha débil e insegura de si, habia crecido como la hija de destructor pero el jamás la llego a querer, constantemente la maltrataba y la humillaba, ella era un rehén, un peón para usar en su venganza, desde que se enteró que su verdadero padre era Splinter paso alrededor de 7 años de su vida tratando de huir, y cuando por fin lo logro derrotar ella trato de hacerse cargo del clan del pie de Nueva York que se habia separado del original de Japón, pero el consejo de ancianos la desterró y la humillo de la forma más horrible al no considerarla digna, Leo estaba ahí con ella y la protegió aun a cosa de su vida, es ahí donde ella se enamoró de él, Leo era tosco y apático y Karai vivía bajo sus reglas, era dominante y posesivo, era capaz de matar a quien fuera para protegerla o para tenerla solo para él, habia ocasiones en donde la maltrataba y humillaba, claro que jamás llego a golpearla, no se habría perdonado tal acción pero habia muchas otras maneras de maltratar a una persona, a pesar de serl agresivo y hasta grosero la amaba como nunca amo a ninguna mujer antes… o después aunque no se lo demostraba nunca, al menos no se lo decía con palabras, la voz de Karai que llegaba de noche lo saco de su burbuja de pensamiento, durante el día ella impartía clases de artes marciales a niños en uno de los dojos que heredo, un lindo y candoroso "okaeri" atrajo su atención y la escucho entrar en la habitación que compartían, corrió por el corredor y entro en la habitación, la vio quitarse la ropa y quedarse solo en ropa interior que para el deleite de Leo era azul.

-¿¡Leo!? Me asustaste, avísame antes de entrar-

-Es mi habitación también y no tengo porque pedir permiso-

-Si claro, hoy tuve un día muy pesado con los chiquitines y quiero ducharme-

-Lo harás después-

-¿Eh? Estoy cansada no quiero coger contigo ahora-

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, demás si no quisieras hacerlo no tendrías puesto mi color favorito, ahora quiero oírte gemir- la abraza por la espalda y le besa el cuello

-Yo no… aaa… para… que no… yo… ¡AAAA NO TE DETENGAS!... es decir mira lo que me has hecho decir ˃/˂-

Ella trato de soltarse con una llave pero fue inútil, era mucho más fuerte que ella a pesar de ser un año menor, el forcejear solo hacía que se pusiera más caliente de lo que ya se encontraba, si se atrevía a negarle sexo se ponía como un energúmeno, sin remedio ella complacía todos sus deseos cada vez que él lo demandaba

-Que linda luces cuando tratas de forcejear, así solo consigues que te desee más-

-No est…. ¡AAAA!... a noche… ¡OOOO!... te… lo suplica… ¡AAA SIGUE ASI NO PARES!... N… no me… hagas decir… cosas… vergonzosas ˃/˂ - De ella escapo una risita y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro impulsivamente-

-Con que te gusta, si quieres que siga lo hare ¿Qué tal si pruebo del otro lado?-

-Kyaaaaaaa oishiiiiiii1- Leo le muerde el cuello

1: Kya es un grito y oishi es delicioso

Ella se solto por completo poniéndose a su entera disposición.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, si te gusta tanto yo complaceré tus deseos-

La volteo y la puso contra la pared, prosiguió con la sesión de mordiscos, bajando por su cuello, pechos, ombligo llegando a su intimidad, ella gemía a cada mordisco, subió nuevamente continuando con los besos y mordiscos hasta llegar a su boca, su mano izquierda jugueteaba con un pecho de Karai mientras que la otra mano fue directo a los broches del bracier que cayo después por su propio peso, bajo su boca hasta su otro pecho y comenzó a succionarlo, ella atrapo la cabeza de Leo en un abrazo apretándola contra si para un mayor contacto, subió a su rostro y se unieron en un beso tierno, sus manos le quitaron sus pantis de un tirón, una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Leo, Karai sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa ¿Cómo es que podía amar a un ser tan desagradable y feo? Esa pregunta se formulaba en la mente de Karai una y otra vez, la respuesta era sencilla, le habia salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y le debía mucho, pero lo más importante de todo era que ella habia visto la parte más dulce de su alma y habia quedado atrapada ahí para siempre, la sola idea de quedarse sin sus besos, sus caricias y su tosca manera de decirle que la amaba le aterrorizaba, prefería mil veces que el la maltratara a veces que volver a su antiguo infierno.

-A partir de aquí haras lo que yo te diga-

-hai hochiojin sama1

1 significa mi amo

¿Lo que te ordene? De por sí ya la habia tomado sin su consentimiento ya era hacer lo que él le ordene pero ya que, era un raro fetiche de ella, sentirse su esclava le proporcionaba un placer sin igual; la cargo de la pared y la tiro con violencia al suelo, unos cuantos golpes dolorosos pero lo que venía a continuación lo compensaba.

-Ahora quiero que levantes los brazos y no te atrevas a gemir ni a gritar sino hasta que yo te ordene, si me desobedeces tendrás un castigo-

Puso uno de sus dedos en su intimidad y comenzó a moverlo para masturbarla, ella hacia un gran esfuerzo por no agarrarse de él y gritar muy fuerte, si desobedecía significaba que se lo haría con mucha más fuerza, eso era lo más dolorosamente placentero que pueda haber.

-Muy bien mi Karai, ¿Vez como todo sale bien si haces lo que te digo? Ahora te complaceré como recompensa, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras y sujetarte de mí, prepárate porque no terminare en un buen rato-

Un gran alarido de alivio salió de su boca mientras que se aferraba a él con todo lo que le daba sus fuerzas, comenzaron las violentas embestidas que la hacían estremecer y gritar, en su cara una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba, ella lo arañaba fuertemente con cada embestida, sus bocas se unieron en un profundo beso apasionado el cual duro un rato, Karai aparto a Leo por falta de oxígeno, el habría continuado, después de todo tenía más capacidad debido a su verde naturaleza, a cada estocada de Leo ella impulsivamente subía las piernas para una mayor penetración.

-Recuerda a quien le perteneces, tus gemidos, tu cuerpo y tu corazón-

-A ti y nadie más que a ti-

-Repite mi nombre-

Y así lo hiso, grito su nombre una y otra vez hasta llegar al clímax, un orgasmo tras otro se venía pero su alborotado novio no le permitía detenerse, solo quería descansar al mismo tiempo que no quería que jamás termine, él se sintió cansado y termino alrededor de las 5:00 am, ella respiraba con enorme dificultad y no tardo en caer presa del sueño gracias al cansancio, Leo la tomo en brazos y la coloco sobre la cama y se acostó a su lado mirándola detenidamente, marcas, medias lunas rojas y moretones producto de los mordiscos y chupetones que le habia hecho, tenía varias por no decir muchas, Leo no profería palabra alguna por miedo que ella escuchase, pensaba en la suerte que tenía al haber encontrado un hermoso ángel como ella, le pedía perdón por todas las veces en que fue, es y será un completo cabrón con ella, la amaría siempre con todas las fuerzas de su alma, es solo que no sabía cómo expresarle su amor de otra manera, mataría a todo aquel que se atreva a lastimarla o a llevársela, la tendría solo para el cueste lo que cueste y eso implicaba cortarle las alas a su ángel si era preciso.

-(Dormida) jijijij Leo-

-(Habla dormida)-

-jijiji no… te detengas-

-(n/n me alegra que sepas a quien perteneces)-

-¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti?-

-… (Mucho más que eso Karai, solo espero poder decírtelo algún día amor mío)-

HOLAAAAA ESTE FIC FUE UN TRABAJO TITANICO DE ESCRIBIR, FUE LO MAS DIFICL QUE EH HECHO EN MI VIDA, PERO TAMBIEN LO MAS DIVERTIDO, ¿LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI Y PORFAVOR DEJEN REVEWS SI PUEDEN JIJIJ SI LES GUSTO NOS LEEMOS DESPUES.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

Advertencia:

OoC por parte de Leo y de Karai

Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon

Universo paralelo, leorai reverse

Narracion: blablablá

Dialogo: -blablabla-

Pensamiento: (blablablá)

Acción: [blablabla]

Recuerdo/ narracion desde perspectiva: _blablabla_

Tmnt 2012 propiedad de Nickelodeon y/o Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman

HOOOOLA A TODOS, PERDONEN LA DEMORA, ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO DE CASA Y NO CUENTO CON MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN AVANDONADO LA HISTORIA, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, EME AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAP.

**_Cap. #2: Maldito intruso_**

Leo saltaba de techo en techo en medio de la obscuridad, extrañaba con añoranza los días en que solia salir con sus hermanos, las peleas con Raph, las incompresibles explicaciones de Donnie y su fastidiosa forma de expresar amor a April, y sobre todo las molestas bromas de su pequeño hermano Mikey, todos eran adultos hechos y derechos cada uno con sus vidas, Raph viajaba en compañía de Casey por todo el continente, Mikey era el que más lejos se habia marchado con Trib1 la princesa de los neutrinos, se marchó por un portal hacia su dimensión y ahora vive con ella, en los últimos 7 años la condición de mutante de April habia empeorado, sus poderes aumentaron sin medida, su piel se tornó rosa y sus ojos amarillos, vivía en las alcantarillas después de una serie de trágicos sucesos que pasaron en los últimos 7 años, tras la muerte de

1: trib no me pertenece, este personaje lo saque de los comics de idw tmnt nuevo origen

su padre y su mutación Donnie decidió ayudarla y buscar la forma de devolverle su antigua vida, vivan junto Splinter en las alcantarillas, Donnie decidió quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo, decidió que la amaría no importa que forma tuviera; habia un mes al año en donde todo volvía a ser como antes, todos se reunían y por un corto periodo todo volvía a ser como era antes pero eso es una historia para otro día, despertó de su trance y llego donde Karai enseñaba, se acercó sigilosamente y entro sin que nadie lo viera para vigilar a Karai, se habia enterado de que Karai habia contratado 3 nuevos instructores debido a la creciente demanda que habia tenido su dojo, tenía la sospecha de que alguno de ellos no fuera un maldito roba mujeres, vio con alivio que se trataba de 3 mujeres, 3 señoras específicamente.

-Gracias por contratarnos señorita Karai-

-No hay de que, bienvenidas, Samanta, Catherine y Carly, cuando yo no pueda venir ustedes se encargaran de todo, Samanta o Catherine y tu Carly asegúrate de tener este lugar siempre reluciente, por cierto ¿Dónde está el otro?-

¿Otro? ¿Cómo que otro? ¿No eran las 3 señoras las instructoras?, esas palabras pasaban por su mente junto con la sospecha que fue confirmada unos segundos después.

-Siento llegar tarde emmm…-

-Soy Karai y no tolerare atrasos injustificados-

-Disculpe, no volverá a pasar, necesito el trabajo se lo pido-

-Está bien pero que no vuelva a suceder-

-Por cierto me llamo Jacke-

-Encantada, comenzamos mañana mismo, por hoy la jornada termino, los llame para que conocieran las instalaciones-

Saliendo del dojo todos se dirijieron para sus respectovos hogares, Jacke por su parte parecía querer acompañar a Karai, ese pedazo de mierda se acerca demasiado a Karai penso Leo con una furia cresiente, las ganas de saltar para despansurrarlo y ahorcarlo con sus propias entrañas no le faltaban pero decidio espserar.

-Puede ir a casa, nos vemos mañana-

-Este ¿Puedo tutearte?-

-Pues… claro-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No es necesario-

-No es bueno que una mujer ande sola-

-Ya dije no-

-De todas maneras te acompañare-

-¡QUE NO!-

-Oh vamos yo no muerdo, mucho-

-¿¡Que no entiendes!?-

-No-

Karai se palmeo la frente, miro a todas partes tratando de ver si Leo no la habia seguido, era costumbre que a veces el llegara a verla cuando salía del dojo, conocía bien a su posesivo novio, ya que no lo vio a regañadientes le dejo acompañarlo, Leo estaba realmente furioso, era un maldito cabronaso hijo de puta, trataba de robarle la mujer en sus narices, tenía muchísimas ganas de rebanarle el pescuezo pero no lo hiso, ganas no le faltaban pero era un ninja después de todo, espiaría hasta el último momento, no echaría a la basura los 20 años de entrenamiento que Splinter le habia dado con tanta dedicación y cariño y también confiaba en que Karai mandara a volar a ese desgraciado.

-Si dejas de fastidias te dejare acompañarme pero te iras cuando estemos a una cuadra de mi casa-

-Muy bien, ahora que entramos en calor ¿Tienes novio?-

-¿¡o.O!?-

-(Vamos Karai contéstale a ese hijo de puta y ponlo en su lugar)-

-¿No crees que estas siendo muy directo conmigo?-

-No estoy escuchando un si-

-No quiero ser grocera pero en primera eres un atrevido y en segunda si tengo-

-Oh una hermosa palomita y ya se la llevo un buitre-

-¿Disculpa perdón?-

-Nooo he dicho nada ¿Y cómo es don perfecto?-

-No tengo porque decírtelo-

-mmm de seguro don perfecto vive en tu mente-

-Si no tienes nada bueno que decir es mejor que te marches-

-Ok ya me divertí, sere bueno-

-Te estás jugando tu trabajo-

-Cielos que vengativa, solo trataba de romper el hielo, yo no sé hacer otra cosa que artes marciales y si pierdo este trabajo no podré comer y me echaran de mi departamento-

-¿Tienes problemas?-

Esto Leo no lo podía creer, dejo que ese idiota se quedara después de semejantes insinuaciones, le daría una buena reprimenda a Karai cuando llegara a casa.

-Tengo muchos problemas en la vida pero los problemas vienen de todas maneras así que decidí reír aunque mi vida sea un desastre-

-¿Pues qué te paso?-

-Eso será para otro día, otro día que podamos vernos-

-Me engañaste para que me agradaras-

-¿Te agrado? Eso es genial-

[Gritos desde lo alto de un edificio]

-¡KARAAAAAAAAAAI!-

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Y eso?-

-Oh no-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tienes que irte ahora-

-¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué?-

-Tu solo vete y ya-

-No hasta que me digas que sucede-

-¡VETE!-

-¡NO!-

-Si no te vas mi novio-

-¿¡Tu novio!?-

[Gritos desde lo alto]

-¡YA OISTE A "MI MUJER"! ¿¡QUÉ PARTE DE LARGATE NO ENTIENDES!?-

-Me metiste en líos, lárgate ahora-

-Claro que no, de seguro corres peligro así que no me iré y me quedare a protegerte-

-[Gritos desde lo alto]

-¿¡CREES EN SERIO QUE LE HARIA DAÑO A MI MUJER!? ¡MALDITO A ELLA NO LE HARE DAÑO PERO A TI SI, SI NO TE LARGAS!-

-¿¡Por qué te escondes!? ¡Baja y dímelo en la cara si es que tienes pelotas!-

[Gritos desde lo alto]

-No tengo porque verle la cara a mierdas como tú, lárgate porque te estas ganando el privilegio de verme enojado y eso solo mi hermano lo ha logrado-

-Si no quieres que te despida te iras ahora-

-Pero…-

-¡V.E.T.E!-

-Está bien me voy pero estaré cerca por si necesitas ayuda, búscame-

Después de unos cuantos gritos y las suplicas de karai Jack se marchó, Leo bajo donde Karai se encontraba y la llevo a rastras para la mansión.

[Ya en la mansión en el dojo]

-Yo no hice nada-

-¡YO CONFIABA EN TI! ¡MÁS VALE QUE DESPIDAS A ESE CABRON!-

-Pero-

-No hay pero que valga, si lo vuelvo a ver lo mato y hablo literalmente-

-No es mi culpa que se haya acercado-

-¡CLARO QUE FUE TU CULPA! ¡YO CONFIABA EN TI PARA QUE DESPUES DE SEMEJANTES INSINUACIONES LO HECHARAS PERO NO! ¡LO QUE HICISTE FUE RECIBIR SUS ALAGOS COMO UNA FIL SURIPANTA! No te gusta que te trate por las buenas así que será por las malas-

-¡YO NO EH HECHO NADA RESPETAME-

-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡ME VUELVES LOCO DE CELOS CUANDO VAS POR AHÍ Y TODOS TE MIRAN! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA CALIENTA BRAGETAS!

-¡IDIOTA RESPETAME!-

-¡SI SOY UN IDIOTA POR HABERME FIJADO EN UNA FACILOTA COMO TU!-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME RESPETES!-

-Tu no lo hiciste así que yo no lo hare-

-Tú no eres mi dueño-

-¡YO SOY TU DUEÑO! ¡ZORRA FACILOTA!-

-¡NO SE COMO PUEDO AMAR A UN SER TAN IMBECIL COMO TU!-

Leo arrincono a Karai tomándola de las muñecas con tal fuerza que parecía que le iba a arrancar las manos.

-Es verdad… no sé cómo puedes amarme, no sabes cómo me gusta ver tus lágrimas, ahora viene tu castigo, todo lo que es tuyo me pertenece, incluso tus lágrimas, ahora te hare gemir mi nombre cuantas veces sea necesario para que te entre en tu cabeza que solo yo puedo tenerte-

-No… suéltame, no quiero por favor suéltame-

Leo ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de quitarle completamente la ropa, solo se molestó el bajarle el pantalón lo suficiente como para poder penetrarla, antes de comenzar el beso su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, mientras la besaba sitio una salades en su piel, se apartó para ver que sucedía y la vio llorar amargamente, la soltó de su agarre y ella cayó al piso y rompió en llanto, se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo entero, él no era feliz si no la veía sonreír, él vivía para ver su sonrisa cada mañana, él era un maldito imbécil y ella un hermoso ángel que lo amaba incluso cuando ella humillara, arrepentido se sentó a su lado y la tomo en brazos poniéndola en su regazo y abrazándola con toda la delicadeza que pudo, comenzó a besarla en todo el rostro con suavidad y cariño tratando de reparar lo que habia hecho.

-Yo…-

-[Llantos] Su… suéltame-

-Lo siento-

-Malvado… te odio-

-[La vuelve a besar con suavidad] ¿Me odias?-

-Si pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Te quiero, te quiero más de lo que puedo describir ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? Te eh dado pruebas irrefutables que demuestran cuanto te quiero, renuncie a una vida normal solo por ti, renuncie al mundo para quedarme contigo, renuncie a la posibilidad de algún día ser madre solo para amarte a ti, te amo tanto que incluso cuanto de tomas a la fuerza disfruto cada una de sus bruscas caricias y por eso siempre estoy dispuesta para ti, te amo tanto que no importa cuánto me humilles, prefiero eso a una vida sin ti y tu no me lo demuestras ¿Me amas?-

El no contesto, solo se limitó a besarla y ella correspondió, el la cargo y se la llevó hasta su habitación, una vez allí el comenzó darle besos más intensos, metió su mano dentro de la camisa de karai hasta su pecho, ella se limitó a gemir, ella le dio unos cuantos mordiscos en el cuello, el rio y disfruto de tal acción pero después de unos minutos ella lo detuvo.

-Por favor no, esta noche no Leo-

-Está bien Karai pero prométeme que jamás me dejaras solo-

-Está bien, te lo prometo-

-Si vuelvo a ver a ese idiota cerca de ti lo mato, asi que quiero que lo despidas-

-De acuerdo-

Leo y Karai se quedaron dormidos, las advertencias de Leo eran ciertas y no iba con juegos, debía mantener a Jack lejos o pasaría lo peor.

_En otro lugar de Nueva York_

Karai es la mujer más linda que eh visto, no sé quién era el pero de seguro que es un tipo peligroso, tranquila muñequita que yo te liberaré y te daré una buena vida.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER YA SEAN POCOS O MUCHOS, UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA Y ESPERO PODER ACTUALISAR PRONTO Y EN SERIO DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS "HORROGRAFICAS" SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP SI LES GUSTO ESTE, POR CIERTO TRATARE DE NO HACERLO MUY MELOSO, ODIO LA CURSILERIA MUY EXTREMA ASI QUE ESO TRATARE DE LIMITARLO PERO BUEEE, ES INEBITABLE QUE NO LA PONGA, NOS LEEMOS DESPUES, REVEWS PORFIS.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

Advertencia:

OoC por parte de Leo y de Karai

Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon

Universo paralelo, leorai reverse

Narracion: blablablá

Dialogo: -blablabla-

Pensamiento: (blablablá)

Acción: [blablabla]

Recuerdo/narración desde perspectiva/voces en la tele: _blablablá _

**_Cap. #3: En el bosque_**

Había llegado el fin de semana, como era costumbre desde hace 8 meses, viajaban a una linda y lujosa cabaña que tenían en medio de un bosque, era una no muy grande extensión de tierra pero era lo suficientemente grande para que los 2 pudieran correr con libertad sin el miedo a que alguien los viera, eran alrededor de 5 horas de viaje desde Nueva York hasta aquella hacienda, salían muy temprano en la mañana mientras Karai dejaba personal para que aseara la casa en su totalidad; todavía había tención por la pelea que hubo hace 2 días, él todavía se sentía culpable por la manera en como la trato, antes de marcharse Leo despertó en medio de la noche para pedir consejo al único hermano que tenía a disposición, Donnie, las pocas veces que hablaba con él o lo visitaba veía que April y el tenían una fuerte relación, en medio de la noche llamo a su hermano para pedirle consejo.

**_Flashback_**

**-**¿_Donnie? ¿Eres tú?-_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Leo? No sueles llamar a menudo y sobre todo en medio de la noche-_

_\- Necesito pedirte un consejo- _

_-¿¡Eh!?... Pues adelante pregunta-_

_\- Veras, el otro día tuve una pelea con Karai-_

_\- ¿¡Otra más!? Cielos hermano, no sé cómo ella te aguanta-_

_-Porque me ama burro-_

_\- La pobre está bien ciega y ¿Quieres que te ayude o te pondrás a criticarme?-_

_-¿¡VAS A AYUDARME SI O NO!?-_

_\- Esta bien está bien ¿Qué quieres saber específicamente?-_

_-Fui muy grosero con ella y quiero disculparme-_

_\- En primera tienes que controlar tus celos-_

_\- Pero tú también tenías ataques de celos si no mal recuerdo-_

_\- Si pero no por eso iba corriendo a reclamarle a April y a cogérmela a la fuerza-_

_\- Esta bien ok, ahora ayúdame -_

_-Solo tienes que aprender a controlar tus celos, respira y confía en ella pero no demasiado, segundo y más importante, se dulce con ella, a las mujeres les encanta cuando les tratas con dulzura, te lo pagaran muuuuuy bien, no seas pervertido, al menos no demasiado, primero se galante y caballeroso y cuando ellas sedan ahí entra en acción tu lado pervertido, a las mujeres les complace un poco de ambos, si eres demasiado respetuoso se aburren y si eres demasiado pervertido terminan detestándote, un equilibrio entre esas dos cosas es perfecto, créeme -_

_-No sé cómo llegaste a saber tanto de chicas-_

_-Tuve mucho tiempo para aprender-_

_-Entiendo, gracias, te quiero, nos vemos y nos veremos en algún momento y salúdame a Sensei y April por mí-_

_-Lo hare, también te quiero, nos vemos y les daré tus saludos-_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Leo y Karai habían llegado a la lujosa cabaña en medio de un bosque de ensueño, conocían el lugar de pies a cabeza y el aprovecharía aquel hermoso lugar para pedir su favor y disculparse.

-Cielos que lejano de este lugar, de no ser tan bonito no vendría-

-Dímelo a mí, yo fui quien conducía-

-Iré a cambiarme de ropa, sigo enojada contigo así que no se te ocurra hacer nada pervertido-

Ella se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, traía puesto una lencería de color negro, Leo asomo su cara por la puerta, el verla así le revolvió uno y mil deseos en su cuerpo, solo quería saltarle encima en seguida, entro sin que ella lo escuchara, "se galante" se dijo a si mismo, el la tomo de los hombros, ella dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

-Ya te dije que no quiero, estoy enojada contigo-

Leo hacia un esfuerzo titánico por no agarrarla y hacérselo desaforadamente, su cara demostraba tranquilidad pero en el fondo gritaba de deseo, la volteo despacio y la miro.

-O/O Ya... Ya... Te... Dije que no...-

El no dijo nada, se le acercó y ella se ruborizó, en contra de todos sus decesos la soltó, Leo la beso en la frente y se acercó a su oído.

\- Lo lamento Karai, es solo que tengo miedo de perderte, una vez siendo niño Sensei me dijo que el primer amor casi nunca funciona, lo lamento, es solo que eres tan hermosa y no me refiero solo a tu cuerpo, tu alma es hermosa, no te tocare si tu no quieres-

Se marchó del cuarto, Karai quedo completamente perpleja, generalmente el la tomaba sin importarle nada, ella terminaba entre sus brazos gimiendo y repitiendo su nombre, no era de palabras hermosas ni dulces, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él había tocado su alma de esa manera, no, esto tenía que ser una nueva treta, pero treta o no una gran sonrisa salía en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

[Voz de detrás de la puerta]

-Por cierto, iré a las termas a relajarme un rato-

Karai decidió poner a prueba a Leo para ver si esto no era una treta, se quitó todo cuanto tenia puesto, se cubrió con su toalla y se dirigió a las termas que tenía la cabaña, donde su novio se encontraba, ingresando al lugar lo encontró concentrado en sus pensamientos, se le acercó tirando la toalla a un lado se metió en las cálidas aguas, Leo dio un salto al verle, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda pero por lo más hermoso en este mundo, se veía tan sexi, su silueta en el agua, ella mojada por la humedad del ambiente y para colmo de males ella comenzó a moverse de forma provocativa y a gemir, "pequeña bruja" pensó Leo, parecía hacerlo a propósito, no tenía idea del esfuerzo que hacía para no cogérsela en ese mismo instante, darle una lección por atrevida, pero por otro lado aquel juego que ella decido jugar le pareció sumamente placentero, ella se le acercó y se acurruco a su lado, él podía sentir el aliento de Karai en su cuello.

-Que "caliente" está el ambiente-

-Emm si... Claro... Caliente-

"Caliente" en serio era una bruja dijo el en sus adentros, sonrió para si al darse cuenta de que lo que hacía le encantaba y la amaba más, lo normal es que el fuera el dominante, la tomaba cada vez que él quería, ella aunque se negara terminaba suplicándole que no parara, era obvio que ella gozaba siendo suya, nunca se negaba, ahora era diferente, el control lo tenía ella, lo provocaba elevándolo al paraíso y le cerraba las puertas en la cara, se dio la vuelta para hablarle pero sin darse cuenta ella se había marchado, sonriendo divertido se dijo a sí mismo "el juego a comenzado"; saliendo de las termas se dirigió a la sala de la televisión, la encontró sentada y no traía puesto nada más que una blusa que le cubría el busto y sus pantis y para su deleite tortuoso era de color azul.

-Ven siéntate, están pasando tu programa favorito-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, hace mucho que no miro ese programa-

-¿Oh en serio? Entonces veremos una de mis películas románticas-

-¡NOOO ESPERA ES LA PELÍCULA! Este... Digo... Yo... Pues... La veré por los viejos tiempos-

Leo tomo asiento en la butaca, la verdad se sentía viejo para ver ese programa pero no importa la edad que tuviera, siempre le gustaría Space Heroes, estaba emocionado por mirar la película, pero Karai no se lo permitía, se apartó un poco de ella para poder mirar el programa.

_Voces en la tele_

_-Capitán Ryan, no se deje engatusar de nuevo por Celestia, ella es mala-_

_-Lo sé, sé que ella es mala pero aun así la sigo amando-_

_-No se deje llevar por un cuerpo bonito-_

_-Ven amor mío, deja aquí a este montón de inútiles y únete a mí en mi propósito-_

_-Celestia, yo...-_

_-¡CAPITAN NO SEDA!, ¡NO SEDA!-_

Rayos, hasta la tele estaba en su contra, siguió mirando el programa, ella se le acercó y se recostó sobre sus piernas, la concentración se fue a la mierda, su pensamiento se desenfrenó, ya no aguantaba, tenía que poseerla o estallaría, ella se había dormido, la cargo en brazos con suavidad y la llevo a su habitación, estaba a punto de tomarla cuando algo lo detuvo.

[Hablando dormida]

-Leo... Has sido tan lindo este día, como te quiero, ojala... Siempre fueras así-

Esas palabras hicieron que Leo se detuviera, la beso en la frente y se recostó a su lado, la abrazo contra sí y se quedó dormido a su lado, Karai abrió los ojos y sonrió, escondió su cara en su cuello.

-(No sé qué tramas... Pero me gusta)-

Leo tenía una pesadilla, en ella Karai se alejaba de él gritándole que era un monstruo, por más que trataba de alcanzarla no lo lograba, aquel maldito intruso que había sido la causa de su pelea se la estaba llevando, desaparecieron en un haz de luz mientras que él se quedaba en medio de una terrorífica obscuridad, el despertó gritando su nombre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAA!-

\- [Jadeando] ¿Que tienes Leo?-

\- No... Solo tuve una horrible pesadilla, prométeme que no me dejaras solo-

-Shhhh... Relájate, yo te calmare, solo relájate-

-Karai... ¿Que...?-

-Shhhhhh-

Leo se quedó quieto ante la demanda de Karai, estaba con la incertidumbre de saber qué es lo que haría, ella por su parte se sentó sobre él y se quitó todo lo poco que traía puesto, esto no pudo más que emocionarlo, no recordaba la vez en donde se sorprendió y sonrojo al verla, se sentía como la primera vez que lo hizo con ella.

-Cielos, parece que alguien está feliz-

Karai miro el enorme bulto que Leo tenía entre las piernas y sonrió.

-Me parece que necesitas que te atienda, relájate que yo estoy al mando ahora-

-Espera, ¿Qué haces?-

Karai beso a Leo y fue bajando hasta perderse entre las cobijas, gimió y dio sonidos guturales al sentir con ella se metía su miembro a la boca y succionaba.

-Espera ¿Qué es lo que haces? Yo soy quien… ¡AAAA! ¡QUE RICO NO TE DETENGAS!-

No era común dejarse amar por ella pero que carai era fenomenal, siguió gimiendo y disfrutando de las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir, pronto se quedó sin aire y saco la cabeza de entre las piernas de Leo.

[Respiración agitada]

-Yo... Eso fue...-

-Calla y no lo arruines-

Karai beso a Leo mientras ella se posicionaba para la penetración, ella le miro y le sonrió, en su mirada estaba reflejado el deseo que sentía por él.

-Eres mío, ahora yo te tengo para mí, di que eres mío-

-[jadeando] Está bien Karai, soy todo tuyo, ahora comienza, no me dejes así-

Ella se posicionó en su erección, puso sus manos cerca de la cabeza de Leo para apoyarse mejor y comenzó a mover las caderas, ella comenzó a gemir con todas sus fuerzas, el por su parte da a gruñidos y gritos, se sentía hipnotizado por el movimiento de los pechos de Karai, ella apoyo todo su peso sobre él y apretó más las piernas para un mayor contacto, se movió con más velocidad y los gemidos de ambos se hicieron más fuertes, el comenzó a gritar el nombre de Karai una y otra vez, continuaron hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo, ya era casi la madrugada y por primera vez él se sintió agotado.

-Karai, yo... Ya no doy más...yo...-

-No... Este es mi turno de divertirme, eres mío y me mantendrás contenta hasta que me canse-

-¿¡Que!?... Pero... ¡AAAAA!-

Karai continuó aunque Leo ya no le quedaban fuerzas, ahora era el turno de ella de divertirse, un orgasmo tras otro venían, él estaba agotado pero era lo más delicioso que ella le había hecho, al llegar oficialmente el amanecer ella se detuvo, ella se quitó de encima del mientras jadeaba, estaban completamente agotados, "Donnie infeliz sí que tenías razón con lo de la galantería y lo de la retribución" esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Leo antes de que los dos queden completamente dormidos; a la mañana siguiente Leo despertó de su sueño, eran como las 11 de la mañana, Leo estaba despierto pero aún se mantenía en una somnolencia la cual no quiso salir, se volteó y busco a Karai para abrazarla, lo que encontró fue un espacio vacío, abrió los ojos y comenzó a buscarla por todas partes, salió del cuarto para buscarla, la llamo varias veces sin tener respuesta, la busco en la cocina, nada, salió de la cabaña y ahí la encontró, sentada en medio del pasto mirando al cielo azul, traía un hermoso vestido color blanco y estaba descalza.

-¿Karai?-

-Leo, ven aquí, ¿No es bonito el cielo esta mañana?-

-Creí que te marchaste-

-No seas tonto ¿A dónde me voy a ir?-

Karai se veía muy feliz, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, era aquella sonrisa la que llenaba de felicidad el alma del muchacho, Leo trato de abrazar a Karai pero esta rio divertida y le tiro con una llave.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Jujuju para poder tocarme tienes que alcanzarme-

Ella se dirigió hacia el bosque y corrió entre los árboles, Leo se puso rápidamente de pie y la siguió, cuando él creía alcanzarla esta volvía a apartarlo con una llave, pasaron unos minutos entre juegos estúpidos hasta que por fin logro alcanzarla, esta vez no quería poseerla ni nada por el estilo, solo quería tenerla cerca y que nunca se fuera, alzándola por las caderas comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire, los dos rieron felices ante el momento, se abrazaron para sentir la compañía del otro, la tarde ahí fue maravillosa, la hora de partir para Nueva York llego, debían partir a las 5 para no llegar tan tarde, tomaron sus cosas y se subieron al auto, era de color negro y tenía los vidrios polarizados, esta vez Karai era quien conducía, paso el tiempo y el hogar ya estaba a la vista, estaban tan felices, todo estaba muy bien, pero todo cambio cuando vieron a Jacke parado en la entrada.

-¿Qué rayos hace este puto mal nacido aquí?-

-¿¡Jacke!?-

HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTE CAP, SIENTO QUE NO ME QUEDO TAN BIEN, NO SOY MUY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO LEMON A MI PARECER PERO LA ULTIMA PALABRA LA TIENEN USTEDES, SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

**HOLA A TODOS Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, EN SERIO, JEJE PERO E TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER, BUENO AHORA TODOS ME HAN ESTADO BOMBARDEANDO CON LA MISMA PREGUNTA, ¿LEO NO QUIERE QUE KARAI QUEDE EMBARAZADA? AQUÍ VA MI RESPUESTA, LA VERDAD ES PORQUE LEO Y KARAI SON DE DOS ESPECIES DISTINTAS, ELLOS NO PUEDEN MEZCLARSE, ES BIOLOGICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE QUE ELLA PUEDA DARLE HIJOS, NO ES QUE NO QUIERA, ELLA LO HARÍA ENCANTADA PERO NO PUEDE, ES POR ESO QUE ELLA DIJO "RENUNCIE A SER MADRE TAN SOLO POR TI" ELLA RENUNCIO A ESO PARA VIVIR PARA SIEMPRE A SU LADO, SE QUE EN UN FIC TODO PUEDE PASAR PERO YO QUISE QUE MI FIC TUVIERA UN POQUITO DE LOGICA JIJIJIJI BUENO UNA VEZ ACLARADO ESO COMENCEMOS CON EL FIC.  
****Cap. #4: No te alejes de mí  
Advertencia:  
OoC por parte de Leo y de Karai  
Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon  
Universo paralelo, leorai reverse  
Narración: blablablá  
Dialogo: -blablablá-  
Pensamiento: (blablablá)  
_Recuerdo: blablablá_  
Acciones: [blablablá]  
**Leo y Karai llegaban de la casa del campo, el tiempo que habían pasado ahí habían calmado la situación de una manera maravillosa, las cosas no podían ir mejor, excepto por un detalle con el que no habían contado ninguno de los dos, Jacke estaba parado a la entrada de la mansión, el buen humor de Leo se fue por la coladera, a solo segundos de bajar a matarlo Karai se lo impidió bajando antes que el para evitar una tragedia.  
-Ahora mismo mato a ese cabron-  
-No, espera, yo solucionare esto-  
[Karai se baja del auto]  
-¿¡KARAI PERO QUE MIERDA HACES!? ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA!-  
Karai llego hasta donde Jacke estaba, se paró desafiante ante el, que rayos hacia ahí, después de los problemas que le causo con Leo había vuelto para volver su vida de cabeza nuevamente.  
-Hola muñequita-

-No soy tu muñequita ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine para verte… a si y para pedirte de nuevo el empleo-

-¿Con que cara vuelves aquí después de lo que provocaste? Te despedi y quiero que te marches de mi vida-

-Mira Karai, te dije que no tengo donde caerme muerto, las artes marciales es lo único que hago bien, déjame volver-

-Largo-

-No, no me iré hasta que me devuelvas el empleo-

-Me meterás en problemas de nuevo-

-¿El cobarde esta en tu auto? Si te quisiera saldría a defender su territorio y no dejarte sola ¿Por qué no sale?-

-No tengo porque contestar eso, vete ahora-

-No hasta que digas que me das el empleo otra vez-

-¡LARGO!-

Cuando grito, escucharon a Leo gruñir en el auto, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, Karai sabía que si Leo bajaba mataría a Jacke, no quería ninguna tragedia, no tuvo otro remedio que decirle que sí o no se iría.

-¡Oh no! ¿Si te digo que si te iras?-

-Eso depende, tal vez me quede a charlar un rato-

-¡LÁRGATE! ¡ESTA BIEN TE DOY EL EMPLEO PERO LÁRGATE! ¡NO QUIERO QUE BAJE LEO!-

-¿Qué? ¿Temes que lo deje maltrecho?-

-No, todo lo contrario, ahora largo o yo te dejare maltrecho-

-Ui que genio, me voy muñequita, nos vemos mañana temprano-

Jacke comenzó a marcharse, Karai lo empujo para que apresurara el paso, este la tomo del brazo atrapándola en un abrazo, le dio un beso cerca de la boca y después se marchó, Karai quedo sin habla y sin moverse ante tal acción, esteraba los gritos de un colérico Leo, pero no fue así, regreso al auto y trato de hablarle pero este no respondía, nada de lo que le decía parecía sacarlo de su temporal mudez, al llegar a la habitación el hablo.

-Leo, háblame, déjame explicarte-

-¿¡POR QUE RAYOS NO LE PARTISTE LA CARA A ESE HIJO DE PUTA!?-

-¡NO PUDE HACER NADA! ¡NO PUDE GOLPEARLO ME TOMO POR SORPRESA!-

-¡LE HUBIERAS PATEADO EN LAS BOLAS ESTUPIDA! ¡DATE A RESPETAR!-

-¡CÁLLATE NO ME GRITES! ¡TUVE QUE DECIRLE QUE LE DEVOLVIA PARA QUE SE LARGARA!

-¿¡QUE!? ¡ENSIMA TUVISTE LA DESFACHATEZ DE DEVOLVERLE EL EMPLEO DESPUÉS DE BESARTE CON EL! ¡YA ME IMAGINO QUE ES LO QUE HARA PARA QUE LE DES UN AUMENTO!-

Karai cacheteo a Leo por su insultante insinuación, lo que le dolió no fue el golpe en sí, sino que ella le atacara, colérico, tomo sus armas del dojo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A matar a ese infeliz, no dejare que me robe a mi mujer-

-¿¡QUE!? ¡ESPERA! ¡NOOOOOOO!-

Leo salió y tras el Karai, busco a Jacke por todos lados, no fue difícil hallarlo puesto que no hace mucho se había marchado, logro encontrarlo caminando 3 cuadras más adelante, sin importarle nada salto frente a él dispuesto a desollarlo.

-¡SANTA MIERDA! ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS ERES TÚ!?-

-¿Reconoces mi voz ladrón de mujeres?-

-¡No me jo….! ¿¡Tú eres!? El cobarde del edificio-

-Y tu un puto mal nacido que se roba las mujeres ajenas-

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de las malas-

-Si claro, me reiré mucho cuando te habrá la barriga-

-Ven si te atreves fenómeno-

Leo y Jacke comenzaron a luchar encarnizadamente, pareciera que leo tiene la ventaja por sus katanas pero no fue así, Jacke no jugaba limpio, saco una enorme navaja y lucho a la par con Leo, jacke lo hirió más de una vez, al igual que Leo, creyó haber noqueado a Jacke pero este golpeo a leo clavándole la navaja en el brazo izquierdo, giraba el arma para provocarle más dolor aun, no contento con eso comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, Leo no podía moverse debido al intenso dolor que sentía, no falto mucho para que la sangre salpicara por todas partes, Karai llego en ese momento, dio un grito de horror desconcentrando a Jacke, Leo aprovecho y lo lanzo lejos.

-¡LEO DETENTE AHORA! -

-¡PONDE DE PIE INFELIZ!-

-Ouch, eso me dolió en serio, ahora veraz monstruo feo-  
Se abalanzaron nuevamente en la lucha, Karai estaba aterrada, miraba impotente al no poder hacer nada, no quería que a Leo le pase nada, tenía el brazo lastimado y sangraba, no tardo mucho cuando Jacke cayó al piso, Leo se dirigió hacia el para matarlo pero Karai no quería que cometa una locura, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó para evitar el desastre, pero provoco otro uno aun mayor, sin querer hirió a Karai en un costado, fue tan trágico, ella se retorcía de dolor en el piso, si no la ayudaban moriría desangrada pronto, Leo entro en una especie de shock, no lo podía creer, había herido al ser que más amaba en el mundo.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO FENÓMENO VERDE! ¿¡NO QUE LA AMABAS!?-

-Karai yo… lo siento… no quise…-

-No… no me toques… ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!-

Aléjate de mí fueron la palabras de Karai, retumbaron fuertemente en la mente y alma de Leo, su peor pesadilla hecha realidad, ella le odiaba, el trato de acercarse nuevamente pero ella le rehuía, ya no pudo más y Karai se desmayó, Jacke aprovecho a situación y golpeo a Leo dejándolo semiinconsciente en el suelo, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue ver como Karai se alejaba en los brazos de otra persona, no sabía cuántas horas había pasado desmayado en el suelo, aún era de noche, se levantó aun aturdido por el golpe, pocos segundos después recordó lo que paso, trato de ponerse de pie y buscar a Karai desesperadamente, no podía con el dolor, no le quedo de otra más que regresar a su casa para curar sus aún abiertas heridas, necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara, ¿Quién? Solo Donnie estaba cerca como para ayudarlo, pero quería hacer esto solo, no podía decirle nada a Splinter, se pondría muy triste al saber lo que le había hecho a su hija, no podía decirle a nadie el error que había cometido, busco en el botiquín que había en la casa y se coció la herida que tenía en el brazo, puntada a puntada se clavaba el hijo y aguja en la carne, era lo más doloroso del mundo pero nada se le comparaba al enorme vacío que sentía ahora, el lugar era tan callado sin su risa, su presencia, su alegría, ¿Qué había hecho? Si tan solo hubiera ignorado aquella escena nada de esto habría pasado, extrañaba con locura su aroma, sus abrazos, sus mimos, había veces en los que él no dormía, ella para ayudarle solía abrazarlo para contagiarle el sueño, las veces en que decía que lo amaba ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Tuvo una y mil veces para decírselo pero ninguna de ellas lo hiso, lloro amargamente por haber sido un maldito cabrón con ella, por su estupidez la había perdido, ¿Perdido? Eso no, él se la había llevado y tenía que recuperarla a como diera lugar, aun con la herida abierta salió de la casa en su búsqueda; en otro lado de la ciudad Jacke curaba a karai de su herida, la había llevado a un departamento extraño, ella despertó vendada y en una rara habitación, una cómoda cama con sábanas blancas, la luz entraba por las ventanas, el desayuno estaba servido en la cómoda y Jacke estaba dormido a su lado, había algunos implementos que uso para curarla, cuando ella trato de moverse el dolor se lo impidió, emitió un gemido que despertó a Jacke.

-Ouch ¿Qué paso? ¿En dónde estoy?... ¿Jacke?-

-[Bostezo] Buenos días muñequita-

-Deja de llamarme asi… es cierto ¡TU LASTIMASTE A LEO! ¡MALDITO!-

-¿Así le agradeces a la persona que te salvo la vida?-

-¿¡SALVAR MI VIDA!? ¡SI FUISTE TU EL CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO!-

-Te dije que te liberaría de ese animal-

-El animal eres tú-

-Lo que me tiene sorprendido es ¿ESO ERA TU NOVIO?-

-Respeta a Leo, puede ser bruto pero es buena persona-

-No me lo explico, ¿Cómo es que eso era tu novio?-

-¡DEJA DE INSULTARLO!-

-Está bien ya entendí, ahora explícame-

-No tengo porque contestarte nada-

-¿A caso él te tenia prisionera?-

-No-

-¿Cómo terminaste con él?-

-[Suspiro] Bien, te lo diré para que te calles, salvo mi vida y es el hijo de mi padre-

-Espera….. a ver….. Me vas a explotar la cabeza ¿Él es tu… hermano?-

-No idiota, mi padre debido a muchos incidentes termino convertido en mutante, compro 4 tortuguitas bebés en una tienda que también mutaron junto con él, habían nacido ese mismo día, tomaron conciencia de sí mismo, se volvieron mitad humanos, mi padre los crio como a sus hijos, años después volví a encontrar a mi padre perdido, conocí a Leo, él estuvo a mi lado más veces de las que puedo contar, y pues sin querer termine amándolo-

-A ver, no es uno, son 4 de ellos-

-Si-

-Tu y el…. ¿Estuvieron juntos?

Karai enrojeció con la pregunta de Jacke, este puso una cara imposible de descifrar para karai, no supo si fue de espanto o de asombro.

-No… es que no me lo creo ¿Cómo lo hacías con él?-

-¡NO PIENSO RESPONDERTE ESO!-

-Está bien de acuerdo, dejare de hacer ese tipo de preguntas-

Karai trato de moverse nuevamente pero su herida no le permitía, lo que más deseaba era poder salir por la puerta, pero su herida no le permitía caminar más de 5 pasos.

-No te muevas muñequita o se te abrirán las puntadas que con tanto trabajo me costó hacer-

-¿Te atreviste a tocarme?-

-Jejeje, no tenía opción, por cierto, la lencería de color azul te sienta de fábula-

-¡IDIOTA! ¡CERDO! ¡DEJAME IR! ¡QUIERO IR CON LEO!-

-¿Quieres regresar con el animal que te hirió de gravedad?-

-El… eso fue un accidente, fue toda tu culpa-

-No, yo te di libertad, te prometí que te liberaría de el-

-¿Prometiste?... no, tú me causaste un daño grave, lastimaste a mi Leo-

-Por lo que deduje de él y su loca forma de celarte es de esos posesivos que solo te quiere pasa si, te toma a la fuerza cuando se le antoja y tu terminas cediendo, vives bajo sus reglas y no sabes vivir sin él, de seguro hasta te golpea-

-¡NOOOO!... El… no… jamás me ha golpeado-

-Oh, parece que falle solo con una, ¿Oh lo estas protegiendo?-

-¡CÁLLATE! Vete de aquí-

-Está bien, me voy pero por lo menos come algo-

-No quiero-

-Como quieras, muérete de hambre entonces-  
Jacke salió por la puerta, Karai tiro toda la comida al suelo, frustrada y sin poder salir de ese maldito agujero, recordó los ojos de furia de Leo, tuvo tanto miedo de esos ojos que no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo, solo fue un mero accidente, no quiso hacerlo, pero el miedo en ese momento le hiso decir esas cosas de las cuales ahora se sentía arrepentida, seguía enojada con él por haberle hablado tan groseramente, pero al mismo tiempo lo extrañaba con locura, sus besos, sus abrazos y su tosca manera de decirle que la amaba, resignada pero furiosa se recostó en su cama sin opción, al menos por ahora, ya vería la forma de escapar de ahí, pasaron los días y los días se transformaron en semanas, dos para ser exactos, todos los días él le traía un ungüento especial para que su herida cerrara más rápido, al principio ella no le hablaba pero al estar encerrada ahí por horas y por días enteros la necesidad de hablar con alguien, de sentir a otro ser humano cerca se hiso más fuerte, no pudo evitar hablarle y hasta después congeniar con él por la simple necesidad de calor humano, el siempre trataba de ponerle el ungüento pero ella nunca permitía que él la tocara, al menos no al principio.

-Buenos días muñequita, me alegra ver que mi ungüento funciono bien-

-Sí gracias, la herida ya casi esta curada pero aun no puedo moverme-

-[se rie]-

\- ¿De que te ríes idiota?-

-Te has acostumbrado a ser mi muñequita-

\- Que te quede bien claro, no soy TU muñeca-

-No me digas que con el tiempo que has pasado conmigo no se te antoja ser mia-

-Se me antoja salir de aqui-

-La puerta no esta cerrada, puedes salir cuando quieras, pero me temo que no estas en condiciones de moverte aun-

\- Pudiste haberme dejado en una clinica-

-Pude... Pero no lo hice, no hubiera tenido el deleite de tu presencia ni la oportunidad de conquistarte-

-O\\\\\O... Ca... Cállate-

-Es la hora de tu unguento-

-Dámelo que yo me encargo de eso-

-[Le habla con voz seductora] Por una vez, dejame ser tu protector, quiero ser yo quien sabe tus heridas-

No supo porque se lo permitió, tal vez fue por el encierro, por la necesidad de sentir a otra persona cerca o por que comenzaba a gustarle, el le levanto su maltratada blusa hasta el costado donde estaba su herida, casi llegaba a su pecho, comenzó a frotar con suavidad, una corriente la recorrió entera y Jacke pareció darse cuenta, sonrió pícaramente ¿Que cosa le estaba pasando? ¿En verdad comenzaba a gustarle?

-Ya... Ya basta, es suficiente-

-¿Segura? Pareciera que lo disfrutas-

-Claro que no, ahora largo que estoy hecha un asco-

-Si necesitas mi ayuda con el jabón o con tu espalda solo grita-

-Dije largo-

¿Que le estaba pasando? En los últimos días jacke se había portado tan seductoramente que todo el odio que le tenia comenzaba a transformarse en una atracción involuntaria, una a una sus barreras estaban cayendo, Leo era diferente, el era tosco y poco dulce, la única vez que fue dulce con ella fue la ultima vez que fue al bosque con ella... Leo... Hacia ya días que no pensaba en el, lo amaba y estaba muy segura de eso, pero en los últimos días Jacke le parecía cada vez menos desagradable, la idea de quedarse ahí a lado de Jacke comenzó a invadir su mente, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas, entro en la ducha para bañarse, sentía como si el agua lavase tanto su alma como su cuerpo, recordó el hermoso momento que paso con el en el bosque, las veces en que la hiso gritar de placer hasta que el sol salia, enrojeció al recordar eso, fingió por un momento que el agua era Leo que la tocaba en todas partes, un gemido escapo de ella, aun amaba a Leo con todas sus fuerzas pero... ¿Qué sentía por Jacke? Al terminar se cubrió con una toalla y salio del baño, mientras ella se secaba el cabello Jacke entro.

-Mira lo que te traje muñequita, para que dejes de usar esos... Oh vaya-

\- Ve... Vete de aqui-

Jacke se le acercaba a Karai cada vez más, ella retrocedió hasta quedar acorralada contra la pared, su respiración era agitada, estaban el uno frente al otro, Jacke se alejo de ella tirándole un vestido blanco en la cama.

-Tranquila muñequita, no haré nada que tu no quieras-

Jacke se alejo saliendo por la puerta, Karai tenia el corazón desbocado, tenia que ser fuere y aguantar, sus barreras caían fácilmente, miro el vestido, era uno sencillo de color blanco, era suelto con tirantes de encaje, un poco corto para su gusto, su ropa estaba mal trecha, no teniendo opción se lo puso, los dias pasaron hasta sumarse otra semana mas a su encierro, Jacke llego con una bandeja del almuerzo.

\- Me alegra que te sientas mejor-

-Si gracias, ahora dejame marchar-

-Así que aun no te acostumbras a mi, ¿Qué no estas a gusto conmigo?

-Como estarlo si me tienes encerrada-

-La puerta no tiene llave te lo dije, eres libre pero sin embargo sigues aquí a pesar de que ya puedes caminar-

-E... Eso es... Po... Porque me siento mal aun-

-Para mi en cambio a sido un verdadero placer tenerte Karai-

-Es la primera vez que me llamas Karai-

-[Se le acerca cada vez más] Y es la primera vez que no me evades-

Todas sus defensas cayeron, se dieron un beso tierno y suave, fue aumentando su intensidad a medida que avanzaban, sus lenguas iban en un va y ven constante, la mano juguetona de Jacke subió por la pierna derecha de Karai, subió hasta llegar a meter la mano dentro de su ropa interior, ella dio un salto ante el masaje que el le daba es su pecho, se recosto sobre ella para mayor comodidad, sintió una punzada de dolor en su costado derecho justo donde se encontraba su herida, ese punzante dolor le despertó de su trance, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella no amaba a Jacke, amaba a Leo y lo estaba traicionando, solo con el se había sentido mujer y debía permanecer asi.

\- No quiero detente-

-¿Qué sucede? Solo dejare llevar-

-Esto no es correcto, yo... No...-

-Sigues amando a tu cosa verde-

-Si-

-No te resistas, después de esta noche te olvidaras de el-

El iba a continuar cuando la campana la salvo, un teléfono en la habitación del fondo del corredor sonó.

-Te salvaste muñequita-

Jacke salio por la puerta para atender la llamada, Karai lloro amargamente, por poco y engaña a Leo, que mal se sentía, se sentía sucia al recordar lo que paso hace unos instantes, se puso de pie para buscarlo y decirle que se iba en ese preciso momento, cuando lo encontró escucho sin querer la conversación telefónica que tenia.

[Hablando por telefono]

-Hola... Si... Ya la tengo, la estupida ya cayo como higo maduro... Claro que si, bueno se me escapo debido a ti pendejo... Aja... Si por supuesto... Claro que ya le puse las manos ensima... Sus pechos son suaves y grandes... Claro que te contaré los detalles, pronto estará gimiendo entre mis brazos la muy estupida... Hahahaha claro... Una vez que me acueste con ella la convenceré de unirse a nuestra organización... Claro... Ella es una ex miembro del desaparecido clan del pie así que conoce las entrañas obscuras de esta ciudad... En media hora más y estoy seguro que cae... Si... Con ella dentro el clan de los dragones purpura caerá... Por supuesto... Y ni sabes a "que" tenia por novio... Es que no me lo vas a creer...-

Karai no lo podía creer, había caído en su juego tan fácilmente, lloro aun más de lo que ya estaba llorando, la habían usado como una tonta, debía haberse ido hace mucho, determinada regresó a su cuarto y tomo la bandeja y se dirigió despacio hacia donde estaba Jacke, le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza mientras hablaba, el cayo inconsciente, Karai busco desesperadamente una salida, la entrada estaba bloqueada y no había tiempo de buscar una llave, mirando hacia la ventana pensó en la escalera de incendios, ni corta ni perezosa salio rápidamente antes de que despertara, corrió por la calle descalza y con aquel vestido que el le había regalado, ya era tarde y comenzaba a obscurecer, correr aun no era parte de su rutina, el dolor aumentaba a medir que avanzaba, para colmo de males 3 mal vivientes la hallaron.

\- Oh miren cabrones, yo que andaba urgido-

\- Espero que esta vez compartas y no como la otra-

-Déjense de comadrear y agárrenla-

-No suéltenme ¿Que hacen? ¡NOOOOO!-

La tomaron por los brazos mientras que el tercero la tomo por las piernas, las abrió para poder ultrajarla, ella grito desesperadamente mientras los otros reían, cerro los ojos con horror mientras lloraba, por fortuna la vida le sonrió de nuevo, una katana atravesó al hombre, los otros dos trataron de correr pero Leo los alcanzo, los golpeo salvajemente y después los degolló, se dirigió hasta el tipo que agonizaba, como tiro de gracia le dio una puñalada en el corazón, tenia la respiración agitada, miro a Karai furioso, ella recordó su traición, se puso de pie e intento escapar de el, Leo no se lo permitió.

-Dejame ir... Yo...-

-Lo se, vi lo que hiciste con ese maldito, no sabes las ganas que tengo de matarlo, 3 semanas te busque desesperadamente, casi me vuelvo loco, llegue a pensar que si no me amabas tendría que morir, una vida sin ti es un infierno, estoy muy enojado-

Ella lloro y trato de zafarse pero el no se lo permitía.

-Por favor... Perdóname -

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-[llantos]-

-[Leo se arrodilla] Soy yo quien te pide perdón, yo te lastime, lastime al ser que más amo en el mundo ¿Y eres tu quien me pide perdón? No Karai... Te amo y siento no habértelo dicho cuando debía, si no quieres verme lo entenderé, se que me odias por lo que te hice y te libero de mi, pero antes mátame porque sin ti preferiría morir-  
Karai quedo anonadada con la confesión de Leo, hasta le había entregado su Katana para que le quitara la vida, ella por su parte soltó la Katana y se abalanzó sobre Leo, lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Eh? ¿Me amas aun?-

-Siempre imbecil-

-[La abraza con fuerza] Perdóname Karai-

-Todo esta olvidado, Jacke nos buscara, tenemos que marcharnos por un tiempo-

-Muy bien-

-Quiero que u\\\\\u... Emmm Leo-

-No digas mas, se lo que quieres, ahora mereces un castigo por haberme abandonado por tanto tiempo-

-n\\\\\n Jijijiji... Tonto-

-Harás lo que yo te ordene ¿Quedo claro?-

-Si señor, me dejare amar como desee hochiojin samá-

Leo y Karai se marcharon a su hogar y tomar algunas cosas antes de marcharse a la cabaña del campo, Karai se aseguro de dejar vigilancia en su casa antes de marcharse, contrato agentes que le informarían de cualquier anomalía, después de eso los dos partieron hacia el campo, fue un largo viaje, eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche, al llegar se acomodaron en su habitación, allí Karai le explico a Leo quien era Jacke y lo que quería.

-Ese hijo de puta, no le perdonare nunca lo que nos hiso-

-Aquí estaremos a salvo, al menos hasta que nos encuentren, de seguro que hasta eso sabremos que hacer-

-Ya no quiero hablar sobre eso, recuéstate en la cama enseguida-

Ella enrojeció sabiendo lo que el quería, sonrió y lo hiso sin chistar, el se puso sobre ella y la miro detenidamente.

-Ese vestido, debo admitir que te sienta bien pero no lo quiero ver en ti nunca más-

Leo rasgo y destrozó el vestido dejándola en su clásica lencería azul, ella no hacia nada que el no le dijera.

-Bueno, te perdono debido a que tuvimos que salir de prisa, ahora harás lo que ordene, si me desobedeces vendrá un castigo, tienes prohibido moverte, me asegurare de cansarte de tal manera que no tendrás fuerzas para volver a huir de mi-

-[Lo mira sonriente] Hai-

Leo vio la herida en su costado derecho, no estaba sana del todo, se le acercó y la lamio por unos momentos, Karai se estremeció con el contacto, pronto subió su lengua lentamente por entre sus pechos pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su cara, esto produjo una risita en Karai, el quedo complacido al escuchar su risa, hacia mucho que no escuchaba ese celestial sonido, alivio su alma en muchas formas.

-Eso me gusta, sigue riendo para mi-

El volvió a lamer su cuello y a besarla repetidamente, ella rio ante el cosquilleo que sentía, después de un rato paro y la miro amorosamente, ella por su parte miraba el deseo que estaba no únicamente en sus ojos, rio divertida al mirar entre las piernas de su amante.

-No te atrevas a moverte ni a gemir aun, podrás hacerlo cuando te lo diga-

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió y espero para ver que hacía, el le quito sus pantis y puso las piernas de ella en sus hombros, hundió su cara en la intimidad de Karai y comenzó a succionar, ella soltó lágrimas por la sensación que tenia, quería gritar tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron pero se esforzaba por no gemir, no pudo más cuando Leo comenzó a meter y a sacar su lengua fingiendo una penetración, dio un fuerte alarido, Leo saco la cabeza y se puso frente a su cara.

-Te dije que no gimieras, ahora te haré sufrir-

Comenzó a morderla por todas partes, en su cuello, pechos, ombligo, brazos piernas e incluso su intimidad, era placer combinado con dolor, ella se agarraba fuertemente de el a cada mordisco, termino después de un rato.

-Me desobedeciste, pero para que veas que no soy tan malo te lo hare como te gusta-

La puso en cuatro y el se arrodillo tras ella y le arranco su sostén, la penetro de una sola estocada, ella gimió fuertemente, continuo con mas fuerza estocada tras estocada, la tenía agarrada con fuerza de las caderas, el también gemia y emitía sonidos guturales, al rededor de una hora se detuvieron pero no fue para descansar, el le dio la vuelta y continuo donde se había quedado, mas estocadas con furia, ella subió y abrió las piernas tanto como pudo, ella se agarraba fuertemente de el mientras gritaba su nombre, después de un rato ella envolvió sus piernas en su cadera aprisionándolo para un mayor contacto, el emitió un fuerte gemido.

-¿A quien le perteneces?-

-Solo a ti-

-¿Quien es el que te ama más que a nadie?-

-Tu-

-Asi me gusta, ahora sigue gimiendo para mi-

Leo paro de nuevo para volver a voltearla pero esta vez no la puso en 4, solo le levanto el trasero y se recosto sobre ella, comenzó con las embestidas nuevamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho, de cuantos orgasmos le había producido, los dos estaban exaustos, los primeros rayos de sol salieron, llegaron al clímax total, el se quito de ensima de ella, los dos se abrazaron buscando el calor del otro, su respiración era agitada, el le dio besos por todas partes, paso su boca por su pecho izquierdo mientras masajeaba el derecho, la beso tiernamente y la escucho roncar, dejo de tocarla y la abrazo, estaba tan exausta que se quedo dormida en segundos, el no tardo en cerrar tambien los ojos, "no permitiré que vuelvas a huir de mi" se dijo a si mismo antes de quedar dormido.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Jacke  
Jacke estaba furioso, había subestimado la fragilidad de Karai, solo bajo la guardia unos segundos y ella escapo no sin antes dejarle un enorme dolor de cabeza, traía una bolsa de hielo, estaba furioso, cazaría a Karai y la obligaría a unirse a su mafia.

-Oh mi muñequita traicionera, te has metido en un lio de los gordos, me traicionaste y yo que había considerado tratarte como a una de mis mujeres, si no eres mía pues te matare con tu fenómeno-**  
**

**HOOOOOOLA A TODOS ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? JIJIJIJI YA SE YA SE ME VAN A MATAR ¿NO? BUENO ES QUE NECESITABA PONER TENCIÓN JEJE SEPARE A LEO Y A KARAI MUAHAHAHAHAHA SOY MALVADA PERO RELAX, NO FUE POR MUCHO TIEMPO PERO NO LES PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERA A SUCEDER... OK ESO FUE BROMA JIJI, ACEPTARE SUS TOMATAZOS, PIEDRAS Y BASURA QUE ME LANCEN SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEA CON CARIÑO, NO SE ENOJEN SI NOS LES GUSTO, NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP ME VOY NO SIN ANTES AGRADECER A BUNNY 1215 POR SU VALIOSA AGUDA, GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS**


	5. Chapter 5

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

**HOLA Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, YA SABEN MI VIDA OCUPADA Y TODO ESO, ADEMAS DE QUE ME ENFERMO A CADA RATO, BUEEEEEE, AHORA TODOS ME HAN ESTADO DICIENDO "QUEREMOS VER A KARAI EMBARAZADA" "QUEREMOS QUE LEO Y KARAI SEAN PADRES" BUENO AQUÍ VA MI RESPUESTA, SE LOS CONSEDO, SERAN PADRES, USTEDES GANAN….. (SONRISA MALEVOLA) HAHAHA PERO A MEDIAS, NO SERA DE LA MANERA COMVENCIONAL, LO LAMENTO PERO PUES, ASI SON LAS COSAS, PERO TRANQUIS, LEO SERA UN ESTUPENDO PADRE, TENDRAN UN PEQUEÑO PERO SERA MAS ADELANTE, SIN MAS QUE DECIR EME AQUÍ EL CAP.**

**_Cap. #5: Transición._**

**Narración: blablablá**

**Dialogo: -blablablá-**

**Pensamiento: (blablablá)**

**Acciones: [blablablá]**

**Recuerdos: **_**blablablá**_

Leo y Karai se encontraban en las termas dándose un baño nocturno, los dos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, Karai estaba a espaldas de Leo tallándole la espalda con una esponja, hablaban un poco de lo que harían si Jacke llegara a encontrarlos.

-¿Desde cuándo no te lavas? Cielos que sucio estas-

-Deja de criticar y sigue frotando-

-Jujuju, lo siento, por cierto… ¿Qué hay con lo de….?-

-¿Te refieres al asunto del "MAL NACIDO" ese?-

-…Si….-

-No podemos permitir que se salga con la suya, de seguro nos estará buscando, tenemos que pelear-

-Eso es verdad, no permitiremos que el crimen regrese a Nueva York-

-Pero no podemos salir ahora, estas herida y necesitas recuperar fuerzas, con ese corte no saldrás a ningún lado, y eso fue por mi culpa-

-Esa no es tu culpa Leo, eso es pasado, deja de sentirte mal-

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, pero la culpa de todo la tiene ese infeliz por lo que nos hiso, lo que te hiso a ti-

-Ya termine, ahora es mi turno-

Karai le dio la espalda a Leo y este se revido para lavarle la espalda-

-Cielos que sucia tienes la espalda ¿Y a mí me críticas?-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? No me quitas las manos de encima-

-Hasta ahora no eh escuchado quejas-

-˃/˂ ¡Ca… cállate y sigue frotando!-

-Ya sabremos qué hacer cuando hayamos recuperado fuerzas, sé que nos buscaran, pero aunque sea por este pequeño instante no quiero preocuparme de eso-

Leo termino de frotar la espalda de karai y se dirigió hacia su cabeza, esta al sentir como lavaba su cabello no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido por lo agradable que sentía.

-Aaaa ¿Con que te gusta eh?-

-Este… podrías... eee… yo… quiero….-

-Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, no te avergüences, eres mi mujer ahora y si tienes ganas solo pídemelo-

\- ˃/˂ ¡AAAAA! ¡NO LO DIGAS ASÍ!-

-No lo niegues sé que te gusta cuando te hablo así, me encanta como huele tu cabello, siempre es tan suave-

Leo atrajo más a karai hacia sí, bajo sus manos hacia sus pechos y comenzó a masajearos, se pusieron duros al contacto, este fue hacia su cuello y comenzó a morderlo, Karai sin poder evitarlo gemía, los mordiscos se hacían fuertes a medida que avanzaba, otra vez un tortuoso placer.

-Esta vez no habrá reglas, disfruta todo lo que quieras, pero lo que si debes hacer es decir mi nombre-

-Hai-

Leo recostó a karai en el suelo, la puso boca abajo, el tomo a Karai por las muñecas y las puso a la altura de la cabeza y se recostó sobre ella comenzó con las embestidas, comenzó con una fuerte estocada y así siguió, una tras otra con fuerza, karai gemía con cada embestida, Leo sonreía al ver la cara de placer en su amada.

-[Gemidos] ¡OH SI! ¡NO TE DETENGAS! ¡OH SI! ¡ASI! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Leo se detuvo por un momento, puso su mano en el rostro de Karai, mas precisamente en su mejilla.

-¿Cómo lo quieres ahora? ¿Más duro o más adentro? ¿Más rápido quizá?-

-[Gimiendo aun] Me encantarían los tres-

-Mmmm ¿Así?-

Leo se lo metió lo más adentro que pudo y lo más fuerte que le dieron sus fuerzas, Karai dio un fuerte alarido, una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-Me gusta cuando te pones exigente y sin vergüenza Karai, no tienes de que avergonzarte, eres mía-

Siguió con más embestidas fuertes, alrededor de una media hora Leo volteo a Karai, la volvió a tomar de las muñecas y siguió nuevamente, Karai encerró a Leo con sus piernas, este gruño al sentirse aprisionado, siguió así por unas dos horas hasta que al fin llegaron al clímax, el orgasmo, su respiración era dificultosa, al terminar Karai dio un bostezo grande, Leo entendió que después de semejante ejercicio se sentiría agotada, tomo un poco de agua y le quito el jabón que aun tenia, la tomo en brazos y al salir la cubrió con una toalla y se la llevo para su cuarto, la seco y le puso uno de sus pijamas, estaba ya comenzando a dormirse pero aún seguía consiente, sentada en la cama mientras Leo le secaba el cabello se quejaba.

-[Bostezo] Yo… puedo vestirrrme [Bostezo] Sola-

-Ya lo sé, pero luces cansada, si no seco tu cabello te resfriaras, déjame complacerte hasta el final-

-[Un enorme bostezo] Awww que lindo-

-[En voz baja] Te quiero-

-¿¡O.o!? ¿Escuche bien lo que dijiste?-

-No dije nada ¿No que tenías sueño?-

-Repitelo-

-No dije nada-

-Anda si, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, no te avergüences, eres mío ahora y si tienes ganas de decirme que me quieres solo dilo-

-Oshhh odio que mis palabras se usen en mi contra-

-n/n-

-Ok tu ganas, te quiero Karai-

-Yo también mi pequeño fenómeno verde-

Leo tomo a karai y se acurrucaron para dormir, a la mañana siguiente Leo se despertó sin encontrar a Karai a su lado, dándole poca importancia se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, el reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana, Leo tenía un pésimo despertar, detesta que lo despierten más que otra cosa, pero de hecho acostumbra de levantarse temprano, se lavó los dientes y se dirijo hacia la cocina, allí karai se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

-Huele bien-

-Me alegra que te despiertes, come-

-Gracias [se sienta y come] mmmm que rico, en serio soy afortunado de tenerte, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños la comida era muy mala en la mañana, la pizza era lo más rico y decente que habia, pero si no habia tocaba cocinar-

-Si lo recuerdo, Mikey era quien cocinaba-

-De hecho no lo hacía tan mal, a menos claro que se le prendiera el foco, lo hacía muy bien, era el único que cocinaba decentemente, un día el enfermo y cocinamos, casi incendiamos la cocina-

-Hahaha, he comido algunos de los "inventos" que a Mikey se le ocurrían-

-Si también recuerdo eso, la primera vez que te viniste a vivir con nosotros te dijimos que no lo probaras, hahahaha pasaste toda la tarde en el baño hahahaha-

-¡DEJA DE REIRTE!-

-Hahaha lo siento, muchas gracias por la comida-

Leo se levantó y dejando tanto la mesa como el plato completamente sucio se dispuso a marcharse de la cocina, esto enojo a Karai.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Leonardo! Recoge ese plato y lávalo, y limpia la mesa-

-Emmm, lo hare después-

Leo salió de la cocina dejando perpleja a Karai, más bien furiosa, pensó en dejar el plato ahí y esperar a que Leo viniera a limpiarlo, cosa que no paso, tuvo que recoger la mesa y lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina, después de un rato de terminar en la cocina se dirijo a su habitación, con horror descubrió que Leo ni siquiera se habia dignado en tender la cama, el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre.

-Cielos, ¿Pero qué rayos tiene en la cabeza? Tengo que hacerlo yo todo, pero esto no se queda así, me va a oír-

Karai tuvo que ordenar y limpiar casi todo el día, y la mayor parte de la suciedad era de Leo, se preguntaba como alguien que ni siquiera usaba ropa pudiera ensuciar tanto, cuando su paciencia llego a un límite fue a reclamarle a Leo.

-¡HAMATO LEONARDO! ¡BUTA WA KOKO NI KURU!1-

1: ven para acá cerdo

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡ERES UN CERDO!-

-Creí que te gustaba que lo fuera contigo-

-No ese tipo de cerdo idiota, eres una fábrica de suciedad, lo único que haces es ensuciar, comer y entrenar, ¡Y NI SIQUIERA ME HECHAS UNA MANO! ¡ME EH PASADO EL DIA ENTERO LIMPIADO TODO Y TU NO HAS HECHO NADA!-

-No exageres, que todavía no se termina el día-

-Deja de ¡BROMEAR PEDASO DE IDIOTA! ¡AYUDAME!-

-¡DEJA DE GRITARME! Además no es momento para eso, no pierdas el tiempo, es hora de entrenar-

-Hijo de…. Ushhh-

Leo y Karai salieron al jardín para entrenar un rato, Karai estaba furiosa por lo acontecido así que estaba siendo reacia y ruda con Leo.

-Lo sieeento ¿Si? Háblame por favor-

-Grrrrrrrrr-

-Eso fue un gruñido-

-No hablo con estúpidos-

-Ok, lo siento, no tienes que ser grosera-

-De no ser tú tan vago e idiota y si me ayudaras no estaría así-

-De no ser tú tan débil serias mejor ninja y no una debilucha-

Este último comentario ofendió a Karai, profundamente, esta reacciono dándole un buen golpe en el rostro, se marchó hacia la casa y corrió directo para su cuarto.

-Pero que cabronaso eres Leo, bien hecho… ¡KARAI PESPERA! ¡LO SIENTO REGRESA!-

Leo trato de remediarlo pero nada pareció hacerla regresar a su buen humor, la escucho llorar detrás de la puerta toda la tarde hasta que se hiso de noche, se sintió como un completo hijo de puta, ella tenía razón, de no ser el tan idiota nada de esto habría pasado ¿Por qué lo dijo? Pasaron las horas pero ella no salía de la habitación, así que en disculpa y en espera de que saliera preparo algo no muy común de su parte, por otro lado Karai estaba detrás de la puerta llorando, paro cuando escucho el montón de ruido que provenía de detrás de la puerta, de seguro está causando más destrozos pensó, que me importa se dijo así misma, los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, Karai trato de ignorarlo pero el desastre que su pensamiento formaba no la dejo tranquila, se dirigió con terror hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe esperando encontrar un enorme destrozo, pero en vez de eso lo que encontró fue un camino de pétalos en la entrada, no eran de rosa, eran de distintas flores de distintos colores, a los lados del camino de pétalos habia unas pocas velas de distintos tamaños, se preguntó cómo rayos habia conseguido velas, con curiosidad recorrió el camino, el camino termino hasta la parte de afuera, el jardín técnicamente, habia una mesa puesta de forma elegante, o al menos Leo habia tratado que se viera así, ella tenía una expresión serena pero para sus adentros no podía evitar sentir una rara combinación entre un ataque de carcajadas y una ternura indescriptible, quería correr a abrazarlo y tal ver reírse un poco pero decidió mantener su semblante de enojo, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía por imbécil.

-[Completamente avergonzado] u/u si… sien…. Coff… toma asiento por favor-

-(¿Cómo habrá armado todo esto?)-

-Este… yo… quería… pedirte que… emmm… lo siento-

-(Awwww que dulce… pedazo de idiota, pero si crees que diré algo estas equivocado)-

-Dime algo, lo que sea pero por favor no te quedes callada-

-(Mi dulce dedazo de CARA DE VOMITO)-

-Bueno… está bien, guarda silencio que yo tratare de impresionarte, mira yo lo cociné-

En la mesa habia unos tazones de ramen, a pesar de las expectativas el ramen se veía decente.

-Debieras ver el desastre que estaba hecho por tratar de cocinar, la cocina se hiso un caos-

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡NO ME DIGAS QUE VOLVISTE A ENSUCIAR TODO!?-

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡TE JURO QUE DEJE TODO LIMPIO!… Ya hablas, eso me alegra, todo el ruido que hice fui yo tratando de cocinar-

Karai ya no pudo más, soltó la mayor carcajada que pudo, rio hasta más no poder, rio tanto que el estómago le dolió.

-¿Pero que rayos? ¡DEJA DE REIRTE!-

-Oh lo siento es que ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

-¡QUE TE CALLES HE DICHO! ¡CALLATE!-

-¿¡Y SI NO QUIERO IDIOTA!?-

-¡YO TE OBLIGARE A CERRAR TU HORRIBLE BOCOTA!-

-¿¡CÓMO ESTUPIDO!?-

Los dos se pusieron de pie y se miraron desafiantes, hasta gruñían, pero después de eso se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro y se besaron con furia, Leo tiro todo lo que habia en la mesa y recostó a Karai ahí, tumbándose sobre ella la beso como si no la hubiese visto en hacía ya muchísimo tiempo, introdujo su lengua lo más que pudo, ella hiso lo mismo, Leo comenzó a subirle la camiseta a Karai, introdujo sus manos dentro de su bracier y le quito la parte de arriba por completo, Karai atrapo a Leo por el cuello mientras este bajo su boca hasta su pecho izquierdo, lo mordió un poco provocando que Karai gimiera tanto de dolor como de placer, la mesa como solo tenía una sola pata era de esperarse que se partiera en dos, pero los dos estaban demasiado concentrados como para darle importancia, rodaron por el piso por un rato, no tardo en quitarle el pantalón que traía junto con sus panties, Leo se sentó en el suelo con ella en brazos, ella tenía envuelta sus piernas alrededor de sus cintura, él se levantó con ella en brazos, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de una sola patada, un crujir se escuchó, que importaba, nada más que terminar lo que empezó le importaba, mientras se dirigían al cuarto a tientas rompieron todo lo que habia a su paso, cuadros, mesas puertas, y una ventana, al llegar a la tan soñada habitación Leo la abrió nuevamente a patadas, cuando llegaron Karai no se hiso esperar y se tumbó sobre Leo, no fue con rodeos, se posiciono sobre Leo y comenzó a mover las caderas lo más fuerte y rápido que pudo, los dos gemían muy fuerte, Leo dio un giro quedando sobre Karai.

-Ah no, no me vas a hacer quedar en ridículo, ya verás-

Leo comenzó con violentas estocadas, una tras otra, Karai gemía fuertemente, hiso su cabeza para atrás mientras Leo pasaba su lengua por su pecho, cuello hasta llegar a su cara.

-¿Te rindes Karai?-

-[Gimiendo] Hai, soy tuya, has de mi lo que quieras hochiojin sama-

Leo se sacó su banda y ato a Karai por las muñecas y después ato la banda a la cama, siguió nuevamente con las furiosas envestidas, Karai termino gritando el nombre de Leo una y otra vez hasta llegar al clímax, no duro mucho pero fue una gran experiencia para los dos, era como la media noche cuando los dos terminaron, casi bordeando la madrugada, los dos hablaban un poco.

-Cielos, eso fue genial, eres un salvaje Leo-

-Si lo sé, sé que eso te encanta-

-n/n ju ju ju-

-Lo siento Karai-

-Por cierto ¿De dónde sacaste las flores y las velas?-

-Busque por toda la casa, intente cocinar pero fue muy difícil, las flores, esas las recogí en el bosque, tarde mucho porque no habian rojas así que tome las que pude-

-Hahahahahaha-

-Jo ¿Otra vez seguirás de malvada?-

-No, lo siento, es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí-

-Tengo algo más, espérame aquí-

-¿Eh?-

Leo salió un momento, no tardo mucho, al regresar trajo una botella y dos copas en sus manos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? No creo que lo hayas comprado-

-Este… yo…-

Leo recordó en ese momento cuando cortaba flores en el bosque, sin querer se topó con intrusos en el sus terrenos y termino espantándolos, no eran más que dos amantes en sus arrumacos, los dos salieron corriendo dejando atrás la botella de vino, aprovechando eso la tomo y regreso a su casa.

-Olvida eso, solo disfrutemos del vino Karai-

-Está bien, que dulce eres-

Los dos tomaban el vino muy felices, hasta que Karai salió con una petición que dejo a Leo más que perplejo.

-Leo-

-¿Si?-

-No nada-

-Anda dimelo, si quieres más "ejercicio" solo avísame-

-No jujuju, no es eso, este... ¿Prometes no alarmarte si te lo pido?-

-¿o_O? está bien, solo dilo-

-Este… yo… ¡QUIERO SER MADRE!-

[Leo se atora con el vino]

-¡LEO! ¡TOSE! ¡TOSE! ¡CIELOS!-

_En otro lugar en Nueva York_

Jacke se encontraba disfrutando de un baile por parte de una muchacha sin ropa, de pronto fue interrumpido por una voz que sonó detrás de su habitación.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿Qué no vez que estoy ocupado?-

-Lamento molestarlo señor, ya se dónde se encuentra la señorita Karai y su… emm… novio-

-Oh, muchas gracias nena, ahora vete que tengo negocios-

-Si señor-

La muchacha salió por otra puerta ubicada cerca de su cama, el hombre que traía la información entro y le entrego un montón de papeles a Jacke.

-Gracias, te puedes marchar-

-Como desee-

-Así que te escondes en el bosque, ya verás lo que te espera mi traicionera muñequita-

**HASTA AQUÍ CON EL FIC, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SON PARA MI EL ALIENTO QUE ME INSPIRA A SEGUIR, PERODN POR NO ACTUALISAR PRONTO, NO ME DEJABAN ESCRIBIR EN PAZ, LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE NO PUEDO ACTUALISAR CADA SEMANA, ME ES IMPOSIBLE, PERO NO DEJARE AL AIRE ESTA HISTORIA, LO PROMETO JIJIJI NOS LEEMOS DESPUES**-


	6. Chapter 6

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

**HOOOOOLA COMO LES VA, PERDONEN LA DEMORA, YA SABEN PORQUE MI DEMORA NO EXPLICARE MAS; PARA "Daysha109", DEJAME DECIRTE QUE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ERA CON RAPH, ERA EL PROTAGONISTA ORIGINAL DE ESTE FIC PERO SE ME HISO UN LIO CREAR TODA UNA HISTORIA PARA SU CHICA, DE DONDE HABIA SALIDO, COMO HABIAN TERMINADO JUNTOS, ME FUE MAS FACIL HACER LA HISTORIA CON LEO Y KARAI, ADEMAS ME MORIA DE GANAS DE HACER UN FIC LEONARAI, Y OTRA COSA, EN EL PRINCIPIO ACLARE QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE MI FIC SON OOC, Y POR ULTIMO, CONCUERDO CONTIGO, SIEMPRE CREI QUE RAPH ERA EL RUDO PERO MUY DULCE POR DENTRO, HUBIERA QUEDADO MEJOR PERO ME GANO MI LADO FAN DE LEONARAI JIJIJIJ, PARA EL USUARIO SIN CUENTA "Milo" PERDON PERO NO TENGO UN HORARIO PARA SUBIR MIS FICS, ANTES LO HACIA CADA SABADO PERO ESO ERA CUANDO TRABAJABA, AHORA TENGO OTRO TIPO DE OCUPACIONES Y YA NO PUEDO HACER ESO, PARA "Leirbag7" ¿EN SERIO CREES ESO DE MIS IDEAS? GRACIAS, TENGO CURIOSIDAD POR SABER QUE HISTORIAS LEISTE, JJIJI GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO FUE GENIAL. UNA VEZ CONTESTADO ESTO COMENZARE.**

**Advertencia:**

**OoC por parte de Leo y de Karai**

**Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon**

**Universo paralelo, leorai reverse**

**Narracion: blablablá**

**Dialogo: -blablabla-**

**Pensamientos/ notas del autor: (blablablá)**

**Recuerdo: _blablabla_**

**Tmnt 2012 propiedad de Nickelodeon y/o Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman**

**_Cap. #6: Recuerdos parte 1:_**

Karai caminaba por el parque del pueblo que colindaba con su casa, habia salido a comprar víveres y cosas varias para su hogar, se sentó en una banca del lugar con sus tres bolsas llenas de compras, vio a muchas parejas casadas jugando con sus hijos, miro con tristeza aquellas muchas escenas del parque, una parte de ella añoraba poder salir con Leo en un tranquilo paseo junto a el fruto de su amor, pero por obvias razones no podía simplemente salir a pasear con él, deseaba salir a su lado en un tranquilo paseo tomados de la mano, reír sin miedo de nada ni de nadie, a veces quería salir corriendo para buscar una vida normal, pero la idea de vivir sin él le destrozaba el alma, ¿Cómo es que termino enamora de el? Si al principio no podía tolerarlo, o al menos eso creía los demás, su mente viajo a los confines más dulces de sus recuerdos del como habia empezado su loco pero sin duda agradable romance.

(N.A: DESDE AQUÍ SERA TODO RECUERDOS, NO LO PONGO EN CURSIVA PORQUE ME PARECIO MUY INCOMODO Y LATOSO, ADEMAS PORQUE SON DOS PARTES DE RECUERDOS Y ME TOCARIA HACER LA MAYORIA EN CURSIVA)

Karai huía en los brazos de Leo, estaba gravemente lastimada, habia intentado ante el consejo de ancianos demostrar que era digna de ser una nueva líder del clan del pie de Nueva York, los muchos ninjas de elite que allí se encontraban la pusieron a prueba pero en realidad lo que querían era matarla, se burlaron de ella hasta mas no poder y de no haber sido por Leo la habrían matado, se la llevo a la seguridad de las alcantarillas, por fortuna sus heridas no eran graves, se curaron al pasar las semanas.

-Hija mía-

-Padre, me alegra estar aquí contigo-

-Lo mismo digo hija, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasamos luchando contra destructor?-

-No lo sé, creo que alrededor de 6 años y medio, no se creó-

-Son exactamente 6 años, 8 meses, 1 semana, 3 días, 2 horas, 14 minutos y… 10 segundos para ser exactos-

Dijo Donnie entrando en la habitación en compañía e April para revisar a la paciente que yacía en cama.

-Ya apareció el flacucho con sus cosas aburridas-

-Te dije que soy esbelto y solo aclaro un punto importante-

-Ya dejen de molestarlo, ¿Cómo te sientes Karai?-

-Bien April-

Después entro Leo, entro deprisa, la miro de una forma extraña pero al mismo tiempo preocupado, Sensei se dio cuenta de inmediato y no le agrado mucho aquel sentimiento, nunca le agrado puesto que él deseaba verlos a todos como hermanos.

-¿Te sientes bien karai?-

-Si…. Si, eso creo, todavía me duele un poco el cuerpo-

-Menos mal, espero que te recuperes pronto-

Sensei miro con atención aquella escena, un tanto molesto decidió sacar a todos del lugar.

-Dejemos descansar a su hermana, Donatello, Leonardo, April, salgan de aquí-

-Si Sensei-

-Por supuesto, descansa Karai, te deseo suerte-

-Lo mismo digo April-

-Sensei… yo…-

-¡Vámonos!-

Leo salió junto con los demás no sin antes dedicarle una extraña mirada a Karai, Sensei tomo a Leo de su banda y lo saco deprisa; el día transcurrió con Splinter tratando de evitar que Leo se acercara a Karai, la noche llego y mando a todos a dormir, tenían que despertar temprano ya que mañana en la mañana dos de sus hijos partían cada uno para hacer sus vidas, la peor pesadilla de un padre se hacía realidad, su corazón le dolía, una parte de su alma se marchaba con ellos, Raph cansado de lo monótono que se habia vuelto la vida en Nueva York decidió en compañía de Casey viajar por todo el continente, y Mikey el más pequeño, su pequeño habia encontrado el amor de su vida, se marchaba junto con trib la princesa de los neutrinos, se conocieron en una batalla dimensional con los kraang, sin duda ya no eran sus niños, suspirando se marchó a dormir: como una hora después de que todos durmieran una sombra se escabullía por los rincones hacia la habitación de Karai, ella por su parte no podía conciliar el sueño por el dolor que sus heridas le producían, sintió una presencia, se sentó en la cama de la improvisada habitación en donde se encontraba, poniéndose de pie como pudo en medio de la obscuridad, el dolor no le permitió estar mucho tiempo en posición de batalla y se precipitó al piso, antes de caer por completo en el piso alguien la atrapo en brazos, la levanto y la coloco e nuevo en su cama, se asustó por unos segundos pero casi de inmediato supo quién era, se puso sobre ella sin decirle nada, suavemente toco su cara con sus manos, aspiro el aroma de ella sin tocarla hasta llegar a su cuello.

-¿Qué…. Quieres?-

[Respira sobre su cuello]

-Ve… vete-

Paso su mano por su rostro y la puso en su mejilla, luego paso a besarla suavemente, en sintió los intentos de ella por apartarlo, bajo hasta su cuello y la beso más profundamente, al sentir que ella comenzaba a llorar se detuvo por completo, le hablo en medio de la obscuridad para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Karai, no soy tan bestia, sé que estás lastimada, no haré nada para lastimarte más-

-[Llorando] Lárgate-

-Yo… tú… eres… [Suspiro] eres mía y espero que no se te olvide-

Leo se apartó de Karai y se sentó un momento a su lado, las luces se encendieron sin previo aviso, era Sensei que habia llegado al improvisado cuarto de Karai, se encontró con su hija llorando y a su lado Leo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Yo… Sensei… Karai y yo… veras… yo…-

-Me escucho llorar y vino a verme padre-

-¿Y porque llorabas Karai?-

-Me duelen mis heridas y desperté a Leo con mi llanto así que vino a verme-

Leo fue interrumpido por Karai, Sensei y Leo miraron a Karai, Splinter miro más con una mirada desconfiada, ¿Qué habia pasado? Decidiendo confiar en su hijo.

-Está bien, gracias por eso Leonardo, ahora ve a dormir, tenemos que despertar temprano para despedir a tus hermanos, relájate hija mía, ya tendrás tu cuarto como April-

-Está bien Padre-

-A dormir Leonardo-

-Hai Sensei-

Mando a Leo a su cuarto y dejo descansar a Karai, regresando a sus camas durmieron todos hasta la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en la puerta de entrada para despedir a los miembros de la familia que se marchaban para hacer sus vidas, Sensei no pudo evitar llorar, parte de su alma y corazón se iban con ellos, Mikey lo esperaba un guardia frente a un portal para llevarlo con Trib y Raph se marchaba con Casey, Mikey abrazo a todos incluyendo a Karai, le dijo a Donnie que cuide de April y le dijo a April que nunca lastime a su hermano o se enojaría con ella, abrazo a Leo y Sensei, luego le siguió el turno de Raph y Casey, todos se abrazaron y se despidieron, Mikey se marchó por el portal y Raph y compañía por la tapa de la alcantarilla, Splinter estaba desconsolado, Karai intento en vano consolar a su padre, el dolor que tenía lo tenía que enfrentar solo, el ver a sus bebés convertidos en adultos, pasaron los días hasta que karai estaba recuperada lo suficiente como para moverse de aquí para allá, un dia normal ella regreso de la superficie con un sobre, que decía que todo lo que le perteneció a Oroku Saki pasaba a ella como su hija legal que era, eso genero conflictos.

-Pero padre, yo quiero vivir aquí contigo-

-Hija mía, yo deseo lo mismo pero las alcantarillas no son lugar para una señorita, yo como mutante no tengo lugar ahí arriba, pero tu si, puedes tener la vida que yo y tu madre soñamos para ti-

-Pero yo no quiero ese dinero, está sucio y manchado-

-El dinero es como las personas, puede que este machado con la sangre de inocentes y sea sucio, pero todos tenemos la oportunidad de limpiar nuestros pecados con buenas acciones, todo lo que Oroku Saki te dejo, dale un buen uso y has con él lo que destructor nunca iso, ayudar a los demás-

[Llorando] -Está bien padre, al menos déjame quedarme este día a tu lado, quiero recuperar el tiempo que ese infeliz nos quitó-

-Nada me haría más feliz hija mía-

**HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTE CAP, DISCULPE LA DEMORA EXESIVA PERO EH TENIDO TANTO QUE HACER QUE NOME A DADO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, ADEMAS DE QUE ¡KARAY BESO A CASEY! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LE YO EMPESANDO A ESCRIBIR, CUANO DERREPENTE IMAGEN E CASEY Y KARAY SALVAJE APARECE, MATO A MI INSPIRACION DE UN SOLO TIRO, BUM, ASI, SIN REMEDIO, ¿CÓMO RAYOS IBA A CONINUAR CON ESA IMGENE EN MI CABEZA? AAAAAAAAA, PERO BUENO, LOGRE REVIVIR A MI IMGINACION, Y RENET APARECERA EN LA SERIE, POBRE MIKEY, ES HORA DE EL DE SENTIR EL DURO AGIJON DEL AMOR, BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN LOS SIGUENTES CAPS Y SI NO LES GUSTA LOS RECUERDOS QUE PONDRE LES PROMETO QUE TERMINARAN PRONTO (RISA MALVADA) AMO DEJAR A TODOS EN SUSPENSO AAHAHAHAHA…. NOS VEMOS.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

**HOOOOLA A TODOS Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, YA SOY PRACTICAMENTE UN ADULTO Y NO ME QUEDA TIEMPO COMO ANTES CUANDO ME ENCONTRABA EN EL COLEGIO Y CORRIA A MI PC CON EL PRETEXTO DE HACER DEBERES Y APROVECHABA PARA ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES, NO ESTOY CASADA PERO TENGO DEBERES EN CASA QUE HACER, LAVAR, BARRER, PLANCHAR, COSINAR, ORDENAR… UFF, UN SIN FIN DE COSAS MAS ADEMAS DE LOS TRAMITES PARA SACAR MI TARJETA DE DISCAPACIDAD, ASI ES, SOY DISCAPASITADA, NO ES MUY GRAVE NI FEO PERO SI ME DIFICULTA MI EXISTENCIA, NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS CON MIS ESTUPIDECES Y TONTERÍAS, EME AQUÍ LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE "RECUERDOS"  
**

**Advertencia:  
OoC por parte de Leo y de Karai  
Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon  
Universo paralelo, leorai reverse  
Narración: blablablá  
Dialogo: -blablablá -  
Notas del autor: (blablablá)  
Voces del video: _Blablablá_  
Tmnt 2012 propiedad de Nickelodeon y/o Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman  
**

**_Cap. #7: Recuerdos parte 2_  
**

Karai caminaba por la mañana rumbo hacia el despacho del abogado de quien en vida fue Oroku Saki, todo lo que ella heredaría era dinero sucio y manchado, lastimosamente se había ido a la tumba sin haber pagado todos sus crímenes, nunca pudieron probar todas las ilegalidades que cometió, todo había quedado impune, los chicos y sus camaradas hicieron todo lo posible pero solo consiguieron retirar al corrompido clan del pie que se formó en Nueva York y liberar a los miles de experimentos hechos junto con los Kraang, y matar a todos los Kraang por supuesto; Karai toco la puerta del despacho del abogado, la puerta se abrió y ella ingreso, tuvo una larga conversación con el hombre, los innumerables dojos que tenía por todo el país, todas las propiedades que adquirió tanto aquí como en Japón, sus jets privados, sus cosas de valor, su colección de finas katanas, sus autos, su ropa fina y otros objetos de valor, juntas sumaban millones de dólares pasaron a sus manos, todo junto con un video, poniéndolo en la videocasetera, un montón de sentimientos encontrados corrían por el pecho de Karai al ver la declaración del tipo que un dia llamo padre, grabado un dia antes de la gran batalla contra el último vestigio del clan Hamato.  
_-¿Ya están grabando?-_  
_-Si señor-_  
_-Muy bien, "coff" hija mía, Karai, todo lo que hice en vida, todas las cosas que hice, las maldades que cometí, las vidas que arruine, no me arrepiento de ninguna, yo segué la vida de tu madre, pero eso no fue mi culpa, todo fue culpa del infeliz de Hamato Yoshi, ella era la mujer que más amaba en este mundo, ella me habría amado de no ser por ese idiota, no me arrepiento de haberla conocido, aquel día, siendo solo un niño, la ame como jamás ame a nadie antes, o después, mi amada Tang Shen, esa rata rastrera a la que yo consideraba mi amigo me la quito, yo te quería hija, siempre me recordaste a la dulzura y delicadeza de tu madre, pero el solo ver los ojos de Hamato Yoshi en ti, su mirada, su forma de ser, su esencia, sentía mi rabia arder, te maltrate y te humille por la rabia que sentía al verlo en ti, no sé cómo pudiste aguantar, yo de ti habría huido, pero el hecho de que te haya hecho eso no quiere decir que no te amara, de seguro tu madre me odia por eso, lo triste de todo esto es que no podre verla después de mi muerte, y siento a la parca respirándome en la nuca, me habría gustado reunirme con ella después de todo esto y pedirle perdón por todo y amarla para siempre, ahora que ya no estaré mas contigo y serás libre, te deseo felicidad mi querida hija, verte crecer fue lo único hermoso en mi vida, espero que el asqueroso monstruo al que decidiste entregarle tu corazón te trate bien porque de lo contrario, me lo llevare conmigo al infierno, te aseguro que en mi próxima vida tú, yo y tu madre podremos tener una oportunidad para ser felices y ser la familia que nunca seremos en esta, perdóname, te amare por siempre, Karai-_  
Karai no paraba de llorar, su corazón se partía en dos, era lo más triste que escuchó en toda su vida, aquel hombre que le hiso la vida miserable, el único momento en que fue un padre para ella fue en un video después de su muerte , ¿En qué pensaba ese infeliz?  
-Señorita Karai, necesito que me acompañe, debe ver la mansión principal que le dejo su padre, él quería que usted viviera allí-  
-De… acuerdo "sniff"- Dijo Karai entre sollozos, parecía una condenada a muerte, que triste se sentía, trato de tranquilarse, ya que, el estaba muerto y era tiempo pasado, así que respiro y se dirigió hacia la mansión principal a la cual nunca habia entrado, siempre estuvo recluida en una casa lejos de todo, se sorprendió de lo grande que era, era sin duda hermosa.  
-Eme aquí las llaves de la casa señorita, ahora usted decidirá qué hacer con su fortuna, ya eh hecho todo lo que me han pedido, buena vida señorita- Aquel hombre se fue y Karai no le volvió a ver nunca más, al entrar vio muchas cosas, era una casa grande, muchas cosas de destructor en ella, recorrió aquella enorme casa, camino en cada rincón de ella hasta llegar al dojo, se acostó en medio de él, pensando en que haría con todo eso, estaba manchado, tomo una decisión, vendería las cosas personales de destructor, se quedaría solo con lo que ella consideraba conveniente, se levantó de ahí y se dirigió a hacer los trámites correspondientes, en un mese vendió la mayoría de las cosas personales de destructor, incluso la gran cantidad de terreno que tenía tanto en los estados unidos como en Japón, se quedó solo con pocas extensiones de terreno, iría de regreso a su país cuando la ocasión lo amerite, no vendió todos los terrenos ahí, vendió muchas cosas y dono el dinero a la caridad y se aseguró de que llegue intacto, personalizo la casa a su gusto, la lleno con sus cosas y decidió vivir allí, hasta tomo un trabajo como instructora de defensa personal para niños en uno de los dojos que administraba, había llegado el mes de septiembre y el cumpleaños de los muchachos se acercaba, ese día todos se reunían y festejaban, por unos dias todo era como antes.  
El tan esperado dia habia llegado, era 12 de septiembre, ese dia los 4 hermanos cumplían ya 22 años, cayendo la noche los invitados llegaban para el mini banquete que Karai había preparado en su honor, el primero en llegar fue splinter junto con April y Donnie, tras ellos un cohibido Leo que miraba solo de re ojo, después llegó Raph y Casey, cansados de su viaje, llegaban de visitar Guatemala, al final pero no menos importante llego por un portal Mikey en compañía de su ahora esposa la nueva emperatriz de los neutrinos, Trib, el asombro por el tamaño de la casa no se hiso esperar, dejo boquiabiertos a todos, se reunieron y festejaron.  
Llegado la hora de dar sus regalos a sus hermanos Karai se puso de pie para entregarlos -Muy bien el primer regalo de mi parte es para Mikey, espero que te guste- saco una botella y se la entregó a Mikey.  
-Gracias pero ¿Que es? ¿Que crees que sea Trib?-  
-No lo se cariño, ¿Que es Karai?-  
-Ábrelo cuando estén a solas, tu y tu esposa- Trib enrojeció y se rio entendiendo que era lo que contenía la botella.  
-Esta bien, cariño la abriremos cuando lleguemos a casa-  
-¿En serio? ¿Y qué haremos después de beberla? Sigo sin saber para que sirve-  
-¿Pero que cara...? Hay Miguel Ángel, a veces me dan ganas de molerte a golpes, nunca cambias-  
-¿Pero que rayos dije?... Solo dije que... Oooo ya entendí... Jejejeje lo siento-  
-Ahora para Donatello, espero que esto te guste la laptop de ultima generación que te compre-  
-Esto es... ¡Fabuloso!, Gracias Karai-  
-Este es para Raph, una tablet-  
-Ummm gracias, no quiero ser grosero pero el de la tecnología es Donnie-  
-Ese es para que documentes todos los lugares que visites y nos lo muestres el año que viene-  
-Ya veo, gracias, viéndolo asi es una excelente idea-  
-Y este ultimo es para... Leo, este... Espero que... Te guste- Leonardo no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie frente a Karai, ella tímidamente le entrego una caja de tamaño mediano, el lo abrió y allí vio la nave del capitán Ryan, esto emociono a Leo, no hubo mucho cruze de palabras entre ellos, solo se miraron el uno al otro, hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos, splinter irrumpió su momento abrasando a Leo para felicitarlo apartándolo de Karai, todos festejaron y rieron hasta que fue hora de dormir, Karai muy amablemente les ofreció estadía por los 5 días que permanecieron juntos, al tercer dia el primero en marcharse fue Mikey y Trib por su apretada agenda, a la tarde del 4to dia Casey y Raph se marcharon tambien, la madrugada del 5to día se marcharon Donnie y April, splinter se negaba a irse sin llevarse consigo a Leonardo, se negó a dejarlos solos, en la noche del ultimo día consiguió llevarse a rastras a Leonardo.  
Karai dormía en su cama plácidamente con un cómodo pijama de dos piezas color crema, un ruido extraño la respeto de repente, se levanto de prisa tomando su arma, podía ser un ladrón que entraba furtivamente, siguió el ruido hasta el dojo, sintiendo una presencia detrás de ella se dispuso a atacar, no tubo mucha suerte, el atacante la tomo por detrás y la tiro al suelo, con la poca luz que había vio que era Leo.  
-¿Que quieres?  
-¿Que más? Vengo a agradecerte por mi regalo-  
-Aléjate o te juro que gritare-  
-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero, relájate, después de esto estarás muy agradecida-  
-¿Que haces? No... Suéltame... ¡QUE NO QUIERO SUÉLTAME TE DIGO!- Gritó Karai entre llantos pero el no la soltó, el sentir como forcejeaba lo excitaba más, la beso a la fuerza, la escucho llorar, quiso detenerse pero era tan fuerte el deseo que tenia por la joven que simplemente continuó, el beso continuo, la sintió soltarse y aceptar su beso, metió su mano dentro de su camisa, se emociono al descubrir que no tenia sostén, subió por completo su camisa quitándosela, tomo con su boca su pecho izquierdo y con la mano el derecho, la escucho gemir, mordisqueo el pezón un poco provocándole un respingo, bajo sus manos y le quito el pantalón junto con sus bragas, se retiro del pecho de Karai y la miro, el mojo su dedo con saliva, y lo vio sonreír, sabia lo que el tenia planeado, trato de detenerlo pero no pudo, metió por completo su dedo dentro de su vagina, el miraba satisfecho el gran gemido que salio de su boca, el movia hábilmente su dedo dentro de ella, sus gemidos se transformaban en alaridos.  
-Soñé siempre con este momento, ahora eres mia y haré lo que me plazca contigo- Sus gemidos lo excitaban cada vez más haciendo que su miembro saliera palpitante, exigiendo atención urgente, Karai miraba la entrepierna de Leo sin poder evitarlo, estaba completamente avergonzada, eso a leo le pareció mas que encantador, ya no podía esperar más, la penetro de una sola estocada, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a su hombría, lagrimas de dolor caían de sus ojos, después de un rato ella pareció acostumbrarse, fue entonces que la penetro mas fuerte, Karai gemia de placer, lo hacia fuerte, el por su parte la abrazaba con fuerza, llegaron al clímax y el primer orgasmo llego, el dio un gruñido al expulsar su semen dentro de Karai, los dos respiraron agitados después de aquello, el se quito de ella, rio pasa si al ver la mancha de sangre sobre el tatami del dojo, significaba que el la había marcado como suya, la vistió y la levanto del piso cargándola en brazos, se dispuso a llevarla a su cuarto, no conto con que sensei aparecería, los dos se asustaron.  
-Leonardo ¿Que hiciste?-  
-Sensei... Ya no podía soportarlo más-  
-Se supone que ella es tu hermana ¡COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A ABUSAR DE ELLA!-  
-¡SI TAN SOLO ME DEJARAS...!-  
-¡NADA DE ESO! Lo normal seria que hicieras el harakiri eh hicieras sepukku, pero aun te amo demasiado para aprovar eso, lo que hare será desterrarte del clan y enviarte lejos-  
-¡NOOOO! ¡ALTOOO!- Dijo Karai furiosa, se acerco a su padre y hablo desde el fondo de su corazón.  
-Padre, no fuimos, somos o seremos hermanos nunca, tu eres nuestro padre eso es verdad pero, yo me entregue voluntariamente a Leo-  
-¿¡Pero qué dices hija!?-  
-Asi es padre, yo lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo, todo lo que paso aqui fue por consentimiento de los dos, yo lo amo-  
-Karai, ¿Eso es verdad?- eso tomo por sorpresa al joven líder de azul  
-Asi es torpe-  
-Hija mía, pero yo quería que...-  
-Eso jamas será posible, eso es lo que siento, el y yo no somos hermanos ni lo seremos nunca-  
-¿Esto es lo que quieres?-  
-Si padre-  
-¿Leonardo? ¿Que decides hijo mío?- Sensei interrogo a Leo en su clásico tono gentil pero firme.  
-La tomare como mi mujer desde ahora, perdóname, se que me odiaras de por vida-  
-No hijo mío, eso jamás, si lo que sienten es amor, no puedo hacer nada, solo darles mi bendición, sean felices, solo les pediré una cosa, vayan a visitarme de vez en cuando, este viejo se esta quedando solo- Fue desgarrador para Splinter despedirse asi de sus hijos, no es que fueran a ningún lado, pero prácticamente se le acababa de ir dos hijos más, se abrazaron y sensei se marchó para las cloacas nuevamente.  
-¿En serio me amas Karai?-  
-Si, ¿Qué creias? De no amarte no te habría defendido ni me hubiera entregado a ti, te hubiera matado cuando tenias la guardia baja-  
-¿Entonces porque llorabas? Me decías que te soltara y siempre huías de mi-  
-Siempre creí que solo querías aprovecharte de mi, que solo querías mi cuerpo, por eso te evitaba siempre, no podía permitir que lastimaras-  
-Eso no es verdad, yo te amaba, te amo con locura-  
-Entonces debiste decírmelo-  
-¿Cómo? Me ponía nervioso con solo verte, cada parte de mi perdia su cordura, no sabia como decírtelo, te hice mia con la tonta esperanza de que existía una posibilidad de que así me amarías-  
-Fuiste muy brusco, y grosero tambien, no sabes que suerte tienes de que me haya gustado mucho como me lo hiciste -  
-Es que yo... ¿Eh? ¿Te gusto?-  
-Disfrute cada parte, de cierta manera hiciste realidad una de mis fantasías, créeme que te digo que me gusto mucho, no sabes lo bien que sentí tenerte dentro de mi-  
-Yo...-  
-Shhhh, calla torpe-  
Se besaron, abrazaron y rieron celebrando el comienzo de lo que seria su dulce tormento.  
Fin de los recuerdos  
(N.A: SEPAN QUE DESDE AQUI RETOMO LA HISTORIA JIJIJI)  
Karai iba de regreso a su casa en un taxi, paro a la entrada de la cabaña, pagándole al chofer ingresó al terreno, dio al rededor de 10 pasos y fue interceptada por Leo que la esperaba en los árboles, le ayudo con las bolsas y llegaron a la casa, se sentaron a hablar en las gradas del pórtico.  
-Te tardaste Karai-  
-Es que tome la ruta del parque-  
-¿Que tiene de interesante ese lugar? ¿No te gusta estar conmigo?-  
-No es eso, es solo que, yo... ¿Que has pensado de lo que te pregunte?-  
-Este... Yo...-  
-No digas más, con eso me dijiste todo-  
-No me mal interpretes, me encantaría tener un hijo contigo, me encantaría hacerte madre, serias una esplendida madre-  
-¿Entonces?-  
-Tu sabes perfectamente porque, somos diferentes físicamente, yo nunca podre embarazarte, por más que lo decee, aceptaste eso el dia que aceptaste ser mia, lo siento pero no se puede-  
-Esto... No es justo-  
-Perdóname, es todo mi culpa, seria mejor que te buscaras un marido normal-  
-No, tienes razón, ya lo sabia, es solo que lo deseaba tanto, yo te amo, no seria capaz de dejarte-  
-mmmm, creo que yo podría ayudarte mi muñequita traicionera- Para su horror Jacke salio de entre las malezas con cientos de hombres armados, los habían encontrado, de aqui en adelante las cosas se pondrían muy duras y feas.**  
HASTA AQUI CON ESTE CAP, DECIDI USAR LA FECHA DE ESTRENO DE LA SERIE COMO FECHA DE CUMPLE DE LOS CHICOS Y OTRA COSA, SE QUE SONARA REDUNDANTE PERO, ME SIGUE CHOCANDO QUE KARAI HAYA BESADO A CASEY, SE QUE LO HISO PARA MATARLO PERO... POR FAVOR, DE NO HABERLE GUSTADO LO HABRÍA MORDIDO COMO A LEO, BUENO SOLO DIRE ESO AL RESPECTO, JACKE AL FIN DIO CON EL ESCONDITE DE KARAI Y LEO ¿QUÉ PASARA DESPUÉS?, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SIENTO QUE NO ME QUEDO TAN BIEN PERO BUENO, LA ULTIMA PALABRA LA TIENEN USTEDES, SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

**Advertencia:  
OoC por parte de Leo y de Karai  
Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon  
Universo paralelo, leorai reverse  
Narración: blablablá  
Dialogo: -blablablá -  
flashback: _Blablablá_  
Tmnt 2012 propiedad de Nickelodeon y/o Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman  
**

**HOLA A TODOS, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE DESDE AQUI, TANTO EN FANFICTION COMO EN MI BLOG EN FACEBOOK LOS CAPÍTULOS IRAN A LA PAR, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE SI DEMORO ES POR MIS RESPONSABILIDADES DE ADULTO QUE LLAMAN A GRITOS A MI PUERTA (BUAAA QUIERO LLORAR) NO SE DE DONDE SACARE TIEMPO PERO TERMINARE CON ESTOS FICS PARA CONTINUAR CON LAS DEMÁS IDEAS QUE SE MUEREN POR SALIR DE MI CABEZA.  
**

**_Cap. # 8: Duros momentos._  
**

Leo estaba en medio de una obscura celda, atado con cadenas, desesperado por tratar de escapar y buscar a Karai.  
Flashback  
_Leo estaba completamente herido en el suelo, Jacke lo había lastimado, Karai para protegerlo hiso un enorme sacrificio._  
_-Que mala eres mi muñequita, lo proteges a el en vez de saludarme como se debe- Con una malévola sonrisa socarrona Jacke miraba a Karai, ella no pudo más que sentir asco e impotencia._  
_-No... No lo lastimes mas "Sniff" te lo suplico-_  
_-No entiendo que puedes ver en esa cosa, eres lo que se dice una especie de pervertida, ya que no importa, podría hacer una excepción y no matarlo, pero ¿Como pretendes pagar el favor?-_  
_-Haré lo que quieras pero no lo lastimes más-_  
_-Esta bien, ya que me ruegas así te lo concederé, a cambio te quedaras conmigo y serás mi mujer principal, y no solo eso, me ayudarás a engrandecer mi imperio-_  
_-Yo...- Leo se retorció en el suelo, trato de impedir que karai cometiera una locura, pero ella se acerco a el en el suelo y le dijo._  
_-Ka... rai... No...-_  
_-Lo lamento Leo, no me perdonaría si tu murieses, estaré bien, ya veremos la manera de escapar-_  
_-Ya basta de cariñitos, recuerda que ahora eres mi mujer, bueno, para que veas que no soy tan malo dejare que te despidas, besalo rápido antes de que vomite-_  
_Karai beso a Leo que se encontraba en el suelo, Jacke la tomo del brazo y se la llevo, el por su parte se desmayo quedándose con la ultima imagen de una Karai desconsolada._  
Fin del flashback  
Leo despertó en medio de la celda, desesperado por encontrar a Karai, no tenia armas u objeto alguno con que liberarse, desesperado y al borde de las lagrimas dio un gran grito, por otro lado, Karai yacía en el suelo desnuda, en medio de un lujoso cuarto, lloraba, había tenido que entregarse a Jacke para evitar que le hicieran daño a Leo.  
-No fue tan difícil, ya vez que fue fácil ser mi mujer-  
-Me das asco, ser asqueroso, repugnante pedazo de cabron-  
-Oh no has aprendido a agradecer los favores que se te hacen perra- Jacke le dio una bofetada a Karai, esta lloro en el suelo, cubriéndose con las sabanas de la cama que se encontraba a su lado, este le dio la espalda a Karai y comenzó a vestirse, Karai se puso de pie, miro a su alrededor buscando algo que pueda servirle como arma, vio en una mesa un bonito bolígrafo que usaba, lo tomo y se dispuso a apuñalarlo, no tubo mucha suerte, este se dio cuenta y bloqueo su ataque tomándola de la muñeca.  
-Que decepción me causas, y yo que había considerado tratarte como a una reina, ten esto por seguro, tu me ayudarás a construir mi imperio, ya sea como mi esposa... Oh como mi esclava-  
Leo había dejado de luchar, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, tampoco tenia nada con que segar su vida de forma honorable, moriría como un mugre insecto, de pronto la puerta se abrió, para su sorpresa era Karai, traía un enorme moretón en el rostro, la ataron en las cadenas que estaban frente a el, el trato de acercarse pero fue en vano.  
-¡KARAI! ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!? ¡RESPÓNDEME!-  
-Le...o... Estoy bien...-  
-¿¡Qué te hizo ese infeliz!? ¿¡No te habrá tocado o si!? Si es asi te juro que lo mato-  
-Lo lamento... No podía dejar que murieras... Yo...De seguro me odias- Karai comenzó a llorar, se sentí sucia, sucia y manchada.  
-No fue tu culpa Karai, fue mia por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte-  
-Me dijo que de una u otra manera yo le ayudaría a obtener su imperio, pero prefiero morir que ayudarlo, prefiero morir junto a ti-  
-Perdóname por no haberte podido cumplir tu deseo, me habría encantado tener una familia contigo-  
-¿En serio? Eso me hace muy feliz ¿Que te habría gustado que fuera nuestro hijo? ¿Niño o niña? Me habría encantado tener un niño-  
-A mi igual, pero en vez de eso moriremos aqui, pero a pesar de todo hay algo bueno-  
-¿Que cosa?-  
-Que te tengo a mi lado, te amo Karai-  
-Yo tambien Leonardo-  
Karai y Leo hablaron de la vida que les hubiera gustado tener, sobre el hijo que jamas tendrían, los momentos que jamas vivirían, lo verían crecer hasta convertirse en adulto y verlo marcharse a hacer su vida y ellos dos envejecerían juntos, pero en vez de eso morirían en aquel lugar, pasaron los días, y los días se transformaron en semanas, semanas encerrados, privados de luz, comida o contacto humano, solo se tenían uno al otro, sin esperanza alguna, ya no sabían si era de día o de noche, el tiempo se había detenido para ellos, un dia o una noche, que importaba, Jacke entro por la puerta junto a dos guardias, la luz que ingreso al lugar lastimó sus ojos, el rio de forma maligna y se dirigió a los dos.  
-Hooola buenas noches, espero que hayan aprendido su lección, yo siempre gano, dime Karai, ¿Aceptas por las buenas ser la mujer principal de mi harem? ¿Y ayudarme a construir mi imperio? O tu cosa esta muere, muchachos suelten a la cosa esa- Jacke soltó a Leo de las cadenas en donde se encontraba, el pobre traía una mirada perdida, la cordura en el comenzó a marcharse de su cabeza, no lucho de forma alguna.  
-Yo... Aprendi mi lección, solo déjalo ir, no lo mates-  
-¿No haras como la vez anterior?-  
-No... Te lo prometo- Jacke se acerco a Karai, la tomo del rostro y la beso con furia, mientras que sus manos tocaba a Karai por todas partes, ella lloraba por la impotencia y el asco.  
-¿Recuerdas nuestro momento en mi departamento? Si me prometes ser asi de cariñosa siempre, tu cosa esta no morirá-  
-Te... Lo prometo-  
-Muy bien, te soltare en este momento, muchachos, llévenselo junto con los demás experimentos, los nerds estarán fascinados con esta nueva adquisición-  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡DIJISTE QUE NO LO MATARIAS! ¡ME MENTISTE!-  
-No menti, dije que no lo mataría, muchachos, den ordenes estrictas de no matar a esta cosa-  
-¡LEOOOO! ¡NOOOOO!- Leo escucho el grito de Karai, con sus ultimas fuerzas derribo a los guardias y noqueo a Jacke, tomo a Karai y corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, no sabia para donde corría, era la desesperación que se apoderaba de su ser, noqueo a todos los que se le ponían en frente, sin remedio tomo un arma y disparo para proteger a Karai, pronto y sin darse cuenta estaban en la sima de un edificio.  
-Karai... Somos... Libres... Creo... Que voy a... Morir... Corre lo más... Que puedas... Y... Ten la familia que... Siempre deceaste... Te... A...-  
-¿Leo? No digas eso, tenemos que correr ¿Leo? ¡LEOOO!- De pronto unas cuantas sombras aparecieron sin dejarse ver, ella tomo el arma que Leo había agarrado, se puso de pie y disparo pero ya no había balas, soltó el arma en el suelo, abrazo a Leo que estaba en el suelo, pero para su sorpresa una aliviante voz familiar se dirigió a ellos.  
-Pobre de Leo, no me imagine que esto te q hermano, tranquila Karai, soy yo Raph, y llame refuerzos para ayudarlos- De las sombras salieron todos sus amigos, Casey, Mikey, Donnie, April y su amado padre, splinter, todos corrieron a ayudar a Leo que se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte.**  
LEO SE MUERE LEO SE MUERE ¿SERA QUÉ SE SALVA? LÉANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE SU FIC "ERES MIA" COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS SON ACEPTADAS, Y PERDONEN SI SE VE TODO PEGADO, ESTOY EN MI CEL Y ES DIFÍCIL EDITAR ASI.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

**HOOOLA, PERDONEN LA DEMORA, ME ENCONTRABA SUMAMENTE RESFRIADA Y SIN ANIMOS DE HACER NADA, BUENO EN TODO CASO ME EH ESFORZADO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO PARA USTEDES, OJALA Y LES GUSTE.  
**

**Advertencia:  
OoC por parte de Leo y de Karai  
Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon  
Universo paralelo, leorai reverse.  
**

**Tmnt 2012 propiedad de Nickelodeon y/o Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman  
**

**_Cap. #9: Un pequeño momento de respiro._  
**

Jacke despertaba del golpe que le había dado Leonardo, herbi en rabia, era la segunda vez que le tomaban por un idiota pero se juro a si mismo que no habría una tercera o moriría en el intento, a la mierda con la puta de Karai, ya no andaría con juegos, ella le ayudaría a formar su imperio criminal y como pago recibiría la peor tortura que pueda darle, y a su novio, su cosa esa, el seria parte de su granja de fenómenos y experimentos, el matarlos era poco, los haría sufrir eternamente; por otro lado Leo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, por seguridad, todos se refugiaron en las alcantarillas para que Jacke no los encontrara, Donnie dijo que por la falta de agua y alimento, aumado el encierro le habían provocado que se encontrara al borde de la inanición, Karai había soportado mas tiempo debido a que no había recibido tanto daño, Karai lloraba desconsolada.  
-Hija mia, no llores, Leonardo no hubiera querido que seamos débiles, el se recuperara-  
-Padre "Sniff" el... Esto fue mi culpa, de no haber contratado a ese maldito esto no había pasado- Karai lloro amargamente, su padre Splinter trataba de ser lo mas fuerte posible por pero por dentro tambien se encontraba destrozado.  
-¿Puedes salvarlo Donnie?-  
-No lo se April, el estado en el que esta es muy malo, hare lo que pueda- Raph miraba con preocupación y amargura a su hermano el líder que respiraba con enorme dificultad.  
-Pobre Leo, no se si podre soportar verlo asi-  
-Tranquilo Mikey, el es un líder y es fuerte, ya veras que se pondrá bien- Casey trataba de animar a Mikey, Raph dio un gruñido de preocupación.  
-Si Leo se muere yo moriré con el-  
-Hija mía no digas eso, el trabajo que nos costo encontrarte y tu quieres separarte de nuestro lado-  
-Es que... "sniff"... Es verdad ¿Como nos encontraron?-  
-Emmmm, yo te respondere eso- Casey comenzó a relatar la historia de como había pasado todo, Raph y el se encontraban en México en la frontera con . huian de los grupos de narcos que pululan por esas zonas, la persecución comenzó cuando decidieron ayudar a un grupo de muchachas capturadas, un grupo muy grande, uma vez que pudieron ponerse a salvo y regresar a su país de origen fueron contactados por los agentes que Karai dejo para infórmale de todo lo que sucedía, rápidamente fueron a Nueva York y se contactaron con el resto, después de encontrarse todos pasaron semanas buscándolos hasta dar con ellos en la sima de aquel edificio.  
-Gra...Gracias por ayudarnos, de no ser por ustedes... Tal vez nosotros...-  
-¿Porqué no nos llamaste?- Mikey pregunto demandante a Karai, ella no contesto y continuo en llanto.  
-Lo lamento pero es que teníamos involucrarlos a ustedes tambien-  
-¿En serio es eso? O no sabían como comentarnos sobre sus constantes conflictos- Karai agacho la cabeza y no pudo mirar a los ojos a su padre, este abrazo a su hija y trato de consolarla. Los dias pasaron y por fortuna Leo se recupero de maravilla, no por completo pero ya no había peligro alguno, era de noche y Leo descansaba en su viejo cuarto, Mikey estaba hablando con Leo, Karai ingreso al cuarto y los encontró.  
-¿Leo? Oh perdón no sabia que tenias visitas-  
-Relájate hermanita, solo era charla de hombres, ya me iba, los dejo solos-  
Mikey se marchaba de la habitación cuando fue interceptado por splinter.  
-Lamento interrumpir el momento hijos míos, Karai, deja descansar a Leonardo, vámonos-  
-Sensei ya me encuentro mejor, déjala aqui para que me acompañe, no me siento cómodo aqui... "Coff"... Solo jeje- Sensei arqueo una ceja y sonrio.  
-Nada de eso, vámonos Karai, Miguel Ángel-  
-Por mi esta bien, buenas noches Leo, buenas noches Karai los amo- Mikey se marcho a su vieja habitación sin más.  
-Padre... Pero yo... Emmm... Bueno esta bien, descansa Leo- Todos se marcharon de la habitación dejándolo solo, las par de horas que pasaron le parecieron eternas, en medio de la obscuridad una sombra ingreso por la puerta, se acerco a su lado sentándose cerca de el y lo beso.  
-Que osada eres Karai-  
-Ya me conoces cariñito-  
-¿Qué haces aqui? Estoy muy lastimado como para hacer "ejercicio" ¿Quieres matarme? Aunque admito que moriría feliz-  
-jijijijiji no seas bobo-  
-¿Entonces a que has venido mi querida Karai?-  
-No eh dicho que no venia para eso-  
-Vaya así que si planeas matarme, adelante dejame sin aliento, moriré gustoso-  
-Jijijiji, Tranquilo pervertido psicópata, tengo que retribuirte de alguna manera el dolor que te cause, solo dejame quitarme de la cabeza aquel horrible momento que pase con ese infeliz, ya cerre la puerta, trata de no hacer ruido, si es que puedes-  
-Yo te hare olvidas Karai- Comenzó besandolo en la frente, lentamente bajo hasta llegar a su boca, allí lamio el labio inferior buscando la aprobación de un beso, el abrió la boca y ella introdujo su lengua lo mas que pudo, el no se quedo atrás y trato de empujarla lo mas que pudo, como una pequeña riña para ver quien manda a quien, se separaron después de unos minutos, ella se quito el pijama que traia puesto quedando completamente desnuda, sin demora ella se posicionó sobre el quitándole la cobija que lo cubría, trazo un camino de besos por el cuello bajando hasta llegar a su plastrón, la mente de Leo pronto de vio teñida con lujuria dejando al descubierto su miembro que rogaba ser atendido, ella beso a leo en la boca nuevamente y tomo su miembro entre sus manos para masturbarlo, el se esforzó por no gritar su nombre, abrazo a Karai y disfruto lo que ella le hacia, lastimosamente el se corrió antes de tiempo manchando todo por completo, ¡Mierda! Susurro entre dientes, Karai rio para si y continuo como si nada hubiera pasado, después de aquello era hora, se posicionó sobre la erección de Leo, los dos suspiraron al sentir el contacto, se relajo por completo haciendo el contacto mas fuerte y profundo, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente una y otra vez, la mezcla entre placer producido por el amor de Karai y el dolor de sus heridas era algo que no se podia describir.  
-Oh si que bien se siente, borra de mi mente aquel asqueroso hombre-  
-Vamos nena, si asi es no pares, me encanta aunque duela, eres mía y de nadie mas- fueron asi al rededor d horas, pronto llegaron al climax, el orgasmo, frio y calor al mismo tiempo, sintieron bien el poder estar juntos después de tantas penurias, se dieron el ultimo beso antes de despedirse, ella se vistió de nuevo y se marcho del cuarto de la misma manera como entró, Leo concilio el sueño con el ultimo pensamiento el cual fue vengar la honra de la mujer que quería, ese mal nacido hijo de puta pagaría por todo su mal.**  
HOOOOLA COMO LES VA, AQUI OTRO CAP DE SU FIC ERES MIA, COMO VEN ME EH REFORZADO POR ENTREGARLA ESTE LUNES, TARDE PERO LO ENTREGUÉ, UN MOMENTITO DE CALMA ANTES DE LA GRAN BATALLA, NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS, BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO Po CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

_**HOOOLA A TODOS, PERDONEN LA DEMORA, EL TRABAJO QUE ME AH TOCADO HACER ES DURO Y CONSUME LA MAYOR PARTE DE MI TIEMPO, TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR LO MÁS QUE PUEDA YA QUE SE MERECEN SABER EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, SIN MAS QUE DECIR EME AQUI EL DÉCIMO CAPITULO.  
**_

**Advertencia:  
OoC por parte de Leo y de Karai  
Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon  
Universo paralelo, leorai reverse.  
**

**Tmnt 2012 propiedad de Nickelodeon y/o Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman  
**

_**Cap. #10: La ira de Jacke**_  
Jacke caminaba por un corredor acompañado de dos guardias, iban armados hasta los dientes, al llegar a una puerta blindada exigió que sea abierta, una vez adentro un grupo enorme de científicos hacían de experimentos varios, todos ellos hombres y mujeres que lo hacían todo en nombre de la ciencia, el poseía un enorme arem de mujeres, la mayoría capturadas y otras mujeres vendidas que solo querían dinero sin importarles nada, Jacke era un ser frio y sin sentimientos, no sentia nada por nadie, los hijos que engendraba con ellas se los llevaba y experimentaba con ellos, la mayoría morían por todas las torturas, se acercó a uno de los científicos que examinaba un frasco.  
-Dime mi querido inútil, ¿Como va el experimento?-  
-Jefe, me a asustado, avíseme cuando entre, bueno en todo caso los 12 sujetos de prueba anteriores murieron, solo este a quedado vivo-  
-Mmmm, 12 es un enorme numero, fueron demasiados, no importa, en todo caso puedo hacer más, mas tarde iré a visitar a mis lindas conejitas-  
-Jefe, usted tiene una vida envidiable-  
-Si claro, como digas- Jacke miro el enorme frasco que estaba frente a el, un pequeño bulto conectado a un centenar de tubos se movía, Jacke miro fascinado y con una paz morbosa lo que el y sus torcidos científicos hacían.  
-Ya cumplí tu sueño mi amada muñequita, lo que siempre quisiste esta aqui, aunque tuve que usar ADN de esa cosa, cielos, no se me entra en la cabeza como puede querer a esa cosa, hay gente loca en este mundo-  
-¿Eh? ¿Como dijo señor? No se como responderle-  
-No hablaba contigo imbecil, solo pensaba en voz alta, ¿El ADN que usaste de esa cosa se mezclo bien?-  
-Si señor, los que usamos con su ADN y el de la señorita Saki murieron, pero los que usamos con el mutante y la señorita fueron un éxito gracias al mutageno presente en la sangre de ese... Como se llame, cielos hace ya años que no veo mutageno, me siento emocionado en formas que no puedo describir... Por cierto ¿Que hara con el señor? ¿Se lo dará a la señorita?-  
-¿Eres imbecil? ¡No!-  
-¿Entonces cual fue su objetivo al crearlo a el?-  
-Solo una simple curiosidad, nada mas que eso, si sobrevive al nacer y a mi lo pondré en mi zoo de fenómenos-  
-Ya veo-  
-Muy bien, me voy, tu sigue con lo tuyo- Jacke se marcho por el mismo lugar por el que había venido, planeando una manera de encontrar a Karai y a Leo para vengarse; Jacke llego hasta su habitación, al ingresar allí se sento en su cama y llamó a una muchacha para que lo acompañara, salio por la puerta que esta detrás de su cama, una muchacha en ropa interior.  
-Jacke, cariñito crei que te olvidaste de mi-  
-Nada de eso Sofí, ya sabes que el miércoles es tu día-  
-Me gustaría que fueran todos, ya te dicho siempre que si me lo permites yo puedo ser tu reina, te ayudaré en lo que decees, seré fiel mucho más que la zorra esa- Jacke tomo por el cuello a la muchacha y la amenazo.  
-Cuidado con lo que dices cielo, que no se te olvide que aqui la zorra eres tu, ella es una mujer decente, por desgracia- Soltándola el la abrazo  
-Coff Coff, ya entendí, no le dire nada, la odio ya que tu la amas ¿Porqué tanta insistencia en tenerla a tu lado?-  
-¿Dices que la amo? Hahahahahaha-  
-Si no la amaras no insistieras tanto en tenerla-  
-Yo no amo a esa puta mal nacida-  
-¿Eh? Eres confuso, explicate porque insistes en tenerla-  
-Bueno, es verdad que la deceo, pero yo no la amo, ella, me arruinó la vida, su padre infeliz y su mugrienta familia, gracias a ella y su familia soy quien soy ahora, Oroku Saki, el me la quito, la vida sin ella, no vale nada-  
-¿Ella?-  
-Comparado con ella, todas son cerdas par abajo, incluso tu Sofí-  
-Que malo eres, y yo que te amo tanto ¿Me cuentas de quien hablas?-  
-Ya te dije demasiado, ahora acuéstate en la cama y hazme feliz, quiero olvidar todo-  
-Hey ¿Y mi paga?-  
-Esta bien, tendrás tu plata cuando termines, calla y abre las piernas-  
-Muy bien que exigente-  
**HOOOOLA, PARECE QUE EH HECHO MILAGROS, QUI ESTA EL CAP DE HOY, NO ES MUY LARGO PERO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO DARLES POR AHORA, ¿DE QUIÉN ESTA HABLANDO JACKE? ¿A QUE SE REFERIRA? VEANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO. PARA EL USUARIO SIN CUENTA CIELO, LAMENTO DECIRTE QUE YA HISE LA ESCENA DEL BAÑO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ERA TAN GRANDE QUE NO TUVO APARIENCIA DE BAÑO, BUENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, NOS VEMOS**


	11. Chapter 11

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO Po CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

_**HOLA A TODOS, EN SERIO SIENTO VERGÜENZA POR LA DEMORA, SE SUPONE QUE TENIA QUE ESTREGAR ESTO LA SEMANA PASADA PERO TENIA QUE TERMINAR CON URGENCIA LOS OTROS FICS QUE TENIA, LOS HABÍA DEJADO BOTADOS POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y NO ERA JUSTO PARA AQUELLOS QUE LEÍAN ESOS FICS, BUENO EN TODO CASO TAMBIEN NO PUDE DEBIDO A MI EMPLEO, MADRE MIA LAS MATEMATICAS FINANCIERAS SON UN LIO, BUENO, NO LOS ABURRO MAS, SIN MAS ESTUPIDECES QUE DECIR EME AQUÍ EL ONCEAVO CAPITULO DE ESTE SU FIC "ERES MIA"**_

_**Cap. #11: Todo lo pasado fue mejor**_

Un mes después de lo ocurrido, Jacke estaba en medio de su habitación a solas, planeando la mejor manera de vengarse de Leo y Karai, sabía que aquel mutante vendría enfurecido por haber abusado de Karai, sabia a la perfección que tarde o temprano estarían frente a frente enfrentándose en una batalla a muerte, en cuanto a Karai, no quería matarla, la muerte no era suficiente para ella, algo digno de ella era sufrir hasta que no le queden deseos de seguir existiendo, merecía sufrir hasta que a él ya no le quedara un solo aliento de vida, fue por su culpa que todo paso, hace 7 años él era una persona diferente, un niño ingenuo, no era una santa paloma, era un adolecente rebelde que le fascinaba desobedecer las órdenes de papá y mamá, metido en uno que otro asunto que no le convenía, si su antiguo yo lo viera de seguro se daría un tiro para evitar ser quien es ahora, pero ella siempre estaba ahí para hacerlo una mejor persona; de pronto las alarmas de su escondite sonaron, "ya llegaron" se dijo para sus adentros.

-¡Guardias!-

-¿Si señor?-

-Saca a los experimentos-

-Si señor.

Leo y compañía habían logrado ingresar a la guarida de Jacke, Karai le habia contado las intenciones de Jacke de crear un imperio criminal que sumiría a la ciudad de Nueva York en una era obscura, no podían permitirlo, así que salieron rumbo al escondite de Jacke, al ingresar por una fabrica abandonada como Karai recordaba, corrieron por un callejón estrecho y obscuro, al fondo vieron una luz, al salir se toparon con una enorme sala llena de jaulas abiertas, en muchas se veían signos de maltratos, sangre y mucha ira.

-¡Karai! ¿Recuerdas donde te llevo ese cabron?- Leo interrogo a Karai, cuando lo encontrara lo asesinaría.

-Si, por desgracia aun lo recuerdo-

-No se desconcentren hijos míos, estén muy alerta de lo que pueda pasar- Sensei alentó a sus hijos para lo que pueda pasar, de pronto aparecieron miles de guardias para enfrentarlos

-¡Son demasiados!- April se sorprendió ante la cantidad de guardias que habían, Donnie puso su mano en el hombro de ella como señal de que no se encontraba sola.

-¡Mientras más sean mejor! ¡Vengan ya que quiero arrancarle la cabeza a alguien!-

-Solo asegúrate de no acabar con todos energúmeno- Casey y Raph estaban emocionados por pelear, no veían la hora de descargar toda su ira.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! ¡Que feliz me siento!- Mikey sentia nostalgia, después de mucho tiempo podía luchar junto a su familia como antes; la turba de guardias llegó atacándolos, Sensei con su bastón noqueó a uno por uno, con la basta experiencia que poseía no fue problema abrirse paso por aquella gran sala, Raph iba con furia acabó con todos los que se le cruzaban, lucharon por un largo rato acabando con todos.

-No...fue...tan difícil-

-Aun no a terminado Mikey, no hemos visto al jefe aún- Donnie le habló a Mikey estableciendo un punto importante, era verdad, Jacke no aparecía aun y no podían dar por terminada la batalla.

-Ya me lo esperaba, siempre fueron un puñado de inútiles- Al levantar la mirada vieron a Jacke en lo alto de un balcón con una bolsa a su espalda.

-Guardia-

-¿Los libero ya señor?-

-Si- De la pared se abrió una enorme puerta secreta y muy obscura, dentro de ella se escucharon gritos y gruñidos, todos se juntaron y se prepararon para lo que venía, de ahí salieron un sin número de mutantes, algunos con forma humanoide, otros terriblemente monstruosos, todos con collares de obediencia.

-¿Pero que son esos? ¿Esto es lo que tenias guardado maldito?-

-Me alegra que preguntes Leonardo, estos son mis hijos, hijos saluden a las visitas como es debido- Los collares de las criaturas soltaron enormes descargas haciéndolos gruñir, todos corrieron para atacar a Leo y su grupo, aunque fueron un número mas pequeño que el de los guardias su fuerza y tamaño eran muy superior haciendo mas difícil y complicado luchar.

-¿Qué son estos?- Pregunto Mikey mientras peleaba, Jacke sonrio desde lo alto y contesto a su duda.

-Pues te contestaré chico de la banda naranja, tengo un arem de sexis mujeres, pero muchas por desgracia son madres y como me encanta experimentar, hacer todo en el nombre de la ciencia decidí ver que pasaba si experimentaba en ellos, estos de aqui son mis hijos- Lo dijo sin una gota de remordimiento, duda o pudor alguno, hablo de aquello como si estuviera hablando de ropa, horrorizados todos, se llenaron de asco eh ira ante el monstruo que tenían frente a sus ojos, Leo fue el mas asqueado de todos, dando volteretas y saltos, ayudado por aquellas desafortunadas criaturas alcanzo a subir en el balcón, tras el fue tambien Karai preocupada de que algo pueda pasarle, los guardias al rededor de Jacke cayeron al instante, Leo tomo a Jacke por el cuello y le hablo.

-¡Tu maldito infeliz! ¡La palabra monstruo te queda muy corta! ¿Que rayos fue lo quebte hiso tan enfermo y retorcido?- Alejándolo de una patada y tosiendo un poco le respondió.

-¿Quien? ¿En serio quieres saber quien me hiso asi?-

-¡Habla ya de una puta vez infeliz!- Karai enfrentó a Jacke, este la miró con una malévola sonrisa y le hablo.

-Fuiste tu quien me hiso quien eres Karai-

-¿De que hablas? Pero si tu y yo nunca hemos...-

-Tu reclutaste a Esmeralda al clan del pie, ¡TU LA GUIASTE ESE LUGAR! ¡HACE 7 AÑOS POR TU CULPA ELLA MURIÓ!-

-¿Esmeralda?... Ya recuerdo... Tu eras el chico problema, al que nadie quiso enseñar-

-Ya recordaste, hace 7 años mi amada esmeralda y yo eramos felices, yo no era precisamente un santo pero todos los días me esforzaba ppr ser mejor persona para ella, su sueño era aprender ninjutsu, ella queria ayudar a la gente con sus habilidades, todo habría salido bien hasta aquel desafortunado dia en que apareciste tu, la reclutaste y te la llevaste, trate de seguirla pero no tenia lo que se necesitaba, ella hablaba de ti todo el tiempo, Karai es genial, Karai es lo que yo quiero ser, Karai Karai Karai, la espiaba siempre que podía para que estuviera a salvo, hasta que descubrió de que trataba el clan del pie, un sucio nido de ratas, ella trato de desenmascarar al clan del pie, pero a pesar de todo aun creia en ti, pero tu la traicionaste, la entregaste a destructor-

-Eso no es cierto... Yo jamas la traicione -

-¡SI LO HICISTE! ¡POR TI MURIÓ! ¡DESTRUCTOR LA MATO PORQUE TU LA ENTREGASTE! ¡ELLA TE ADMIRABA Y TU LA TRAICIONASTE!-

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- Karai lloro amargamente, su pasado aun la perseguía, pero no fue del todo su culpa, al fin y al cabo fue destructor que arruinó la vida de todos.

-Ella murió y yo quede devastado, la vida ya no tiene ningún valor, tu me creaste Karai, me quitaste a mi Esmeralda, yo por mi parte te quitaré a las tus seres amados- Tomo la bolsa que traía a la espalda, Karai y Leo se posicionaron esperando un arma pero lo que saco de la bolsa los dejo atónitos.

-Felicidades Karai, Leo, este es su hijo, que yo cree en mi laboratorio por supuesto y como regalo de mi parte por su nacimiento el los matara cuando sea un adulto.

_**HOLA A TODOS, PERDONEN LA DEMORA Y LAS FALTAS HORROGRAFICAS, ESCRIBIR ES MI ESCAPE DE ESTA CASA DE LOCOS, ENLOQUESERE ALGUN DÍA CON TANTO PROBLEMA FAMILIAR, "COFF" BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP DE HOY.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO Po CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

_**HOLA A TODOS, LAMENTO LA DEMORA, COSAS QUE HACER BUENO EN FIN EME AQUI EL DOCEAVO CAPITULO DE ESTE SU FIC "ERES MIA" CIELOS NUNCA HABÍA HECHO UN FIC TAN _LARGO._**_

_**Cap.**_ **_#12: Nuestro amado_**_ **legado**_

Jacke corría por los obscuros pasillos de su guarida con el pequeño mutante en brazos, este miraba atento a todo a su alrededor ajeno a aquella horrible situación que se vivía, jacke planeaba criarlo como a su hijo y sembrarle una semilla de odio que no saldría jamás de su corazón, así el dolor de sus padres seria uno insufrible, ¿Que dolor en el mundo es más grande que saber que no veras crecer a tu hijo? Y aun peor, criado bajo la tutela de un asesino enfermo que tenia podrida el alma y el corazón, Karai al verlo sintió una mezcla entre amor de madre y horror, nada pudieron hacer contra Jacke por miedo a que tome represalias contra el pequeño, Jacke corrió con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro, todos permanecieron en aquel lugar luchando contra aquellas criaturas, las más deformes eh inestables perecieron a causa de los electro choques producido por su collar de obediencia, los que tenían una forma mas estable quedaron en pie, Raph peleaba con el líder de todos ellos, era un mutante mitad tigre, estaba a punto de matarlo pero sensei vio algo en el, detuvo a su hijo antes de que matara a la criatura.

-¿¡Sensei porque me detiene!?-

-Espera hijo mío, no lo mates, dime criatura ¿No deseas atacarnos o si?- Para la sorpresa de todos aquella criatura contesto.

-No en realidad, yo y mis hermanos solo queremos dejar de sufrir, los ayudaremos a cambio de que nos liberen, a nosotros y nuestras madres-

-¿Como estar seguro de que no nos traicionaran?- Raph tenia una seria duda a cerca del grupo de criaturas con las que hace poco se enfrentaban a muerte.

-No tenemos nada contra e ustedes, Jacke nos obliga, estamos amenazados de obedecer o nuestras madres lo pagarán, ese maldito nos robo nuestra vida, ayudaremos a recuperar al pequeño, asi al menos uno de nosotros tendrá una vida feliz-

-¿Nos ayudaran si les ayudamos?- Con el corazón en un hilo preguntaba Leo a la criatura, esta respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, dando su palabra, Donnie procedió con su vasto conocimiento a quitarles aquellos collares de obediencia, una vez libres aquellas criaturas los guiaron a lo largo de los obscuros pasillos de aquel infierno.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, soy Leo emm...-

-Soy 506-

-¿506?- Leo quedo confundió con esa respuesta, aquel mutante rio entre dientes y le aclaro sus dudas.

-No tengo nombre, soy el experimento 506, todos aqui tenemos números- Mikey intervino en la conversación y como era costumbre le puso nombre al nuevo aliado.

-Que feo nombre, te pondré otro, te llamaré... A ver... Ya se... Mat-

-Mikey deja de ponerle nombre a los demás sin su permiso-

-No hay problema Leo, gracias por el nombre, seré Mat desde ahora- Llegaron hasta el laboratorio donde se daba lugar todos los experimentos, el enorme grupo de científicos que ahi trabajaban se asustaron, Mat enfureció y junto con sus hermanos quiso devorar a todos ahi.

-No Mat, el matarlos no te devolverá tu vida ni la de tus hermanos-

-Lo siento señor Rata, pero esto es algo que no le corresponde, si los dejo libres y con vida muchos otros sufrirán nuestro destino- Splinter no pudo hacer nada, Mat y sus hermanos acabaron con cada persona en aquel lugar, destruyeron los experimentos y las instalaciones, fue un total caos y destrucción.

-¿¡QUÉ ESPERAN!? ¡EL MALDITO ESTA A UNOS PASOS DE AQUI!- Saliendo de aquel lugar en ruinas corrieron nuevamente por más pasillos obscuros hasta llegar a una zona diferente a las demás, mas lujosa y bonita, al fondo del pasillo había una puerta iluminada, grande y hermosa, Karai recordó aquella puerta con claridad.

-Aqui es, esta es la habitación de ese maldito- Los ojos de Karai se llenaron de lagrimas y rabia, Leo la tomo de la mano para reconfortarla, destruyeron la puerta eh ingresaron a un hermoso cuarto, tras la cama una puerta abierta y destruida, Mat olio en lugar reconociendo aromas.

-Están cerca de aqui ¡HERMANOS! ¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS!- Todas las criaturas gruñeron en aprobación, todos ingresaron en esa puerta, allí encontraron cientos de mujeres cautivas en precarias condiciones, Mat y sus hermanos liberaron a las mujeres y estas corrieron entre la multitud de criaturas esperando reconocer a sus hijos que les fueron arrebatados, muchos no hallaron a su madre, muchas no hallaron a sus hijos, una triste y lamentable escena, Mat corría entre la multitud buscando a su madre.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTAS!? ¡MAMAAAAAA!-

-¡HIJO! ¡MI NIÑO! ¿¡PERO QUE TE HAN HECHO!?-

-¡MAMÁ! Todos estos años espere verte, los 5 años que permaneci encerrado fueron un infierno pero la idea de volver a verte me mantuvieron con vida-

-Mi niño, me moría tanto por verte- Leo y su grupo miraban con tristeza aquella escena, pronto se dieron cuenta que todos aquellas criaturas frente a ellos eran tan solo niños.

-Mat, no quiero interrumpir pero tenemos que apresurarnos-

-Lo lamento Leo, nosotros hasta aqui llegamos, corran hacia donde terminan las celdas y encontraran una puerta, ábranla y allí puede que lo encuentren no puedo asegurarlo, nosotros y nuestras madres tenemos que irnos de este infierno-

-Pero Mat-

-Hijo mío, déjalo, el ya nos ha ayudado bastante, adiós Mat-

-Gracias Leo, gracias señor Rata- Mat y su grupo se marcharon de aquel lugar para nunca mas volver, tal y como dijo Mat una puerta se encontraba al final de las celdas, ingresaron sin demora, era un enorme cuarto lleno de autos blindados,Leo entro buscando a Jacke y a su hijo, lo recuperaria a como de lugar.

-¡JACKE!-

-Grita, vamos grita que el resto del mundo no te escucho, despertaras al pequeño- Jacke estaba sentado en la cabina de uno de los autos con la puerta abierta, tenia al niño en brazos y este dormía plácidamente ajeno a todo problema.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJO- Leo amenazo a Jacke con sus katanas, este dejo al niño en la cabina y se dispuso a luchar con Leo.

-¡EN GUARDIA MAL PARIDO!-

-Bien Leonardo, ya que insistes en luchar pues luchemos

_**HASTA AQUI CON EL CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DATO CURIOSO SOBRE JACKE, EN UN PRINCIPIO EL NO IBA A SER DE ESA MANERA, EL ANTES ERA BUENO...NI TANTO PERO NO ERA COMO LO HISE AHORA, MAS BIEN ERA UN CASANOVA ROBA NOVIAS Y ESO ERA TODO PERO LA HISTORIA FUE COBRANDO FUERZA Y COBRO VIDA PROPIA, LA HISTORIA QUEDO DIFERENTE A COMO LA QUERIA EN UN PRINCIPIO PERO ME PARECIÓ QUE HUBIERA QUEDADO COMO TELENOVELA PARA ABUELAS, ASÍ QUE ME IMAGINO QUE POR ESO LA HISTORIA ES ASÍ AHORA. PARA LA USUARIA SIN CUENTA "MILO": CON MUCHO GUSTO ACTUALIZO PARA QUE SANES JIJIJIJI, BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAP DE ESTE SU FIC "ERES MIA"**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO Po CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

_**HOLA A TODOS, DIJE QUE ESTE SERIA EL ULTIMO CAP DE SU FIC ERES MIA PERO EH DECIDIDO PONERLE UN EXTRA MÁS, LA HISTORIA EN SI TERMINARA AQUÍ PERO PARA QUE HAYA UN FINAL ALEGRE Y NO UNO CORTANTE LE PONDRÉ UN CAPITULO EXTRA, NO TENIA ÁNIMOS DE ESCRIBIR POR EL DEPRIMENTE FINAL DE LA TEMPORADA, SPLINTER MURIÓ, AUNQUE VOLVERÁ, DE ESO NO HAY DUDA. AUNQUE NO TENGO PRUEBAS CONCRETAS YA ES OBVIO, USTEDES VIERON LO CARIÑOSA QUE APRIL ESTABA CON CASEY, DOY POR OFICIAL MI DECRETO, APRILTELLO ESTA FRITO Y MUERTO, LO QUE AL PRINCIPIO ERA GRACIOSO CON EL TIEMPO SE FUE TORNANDO TRISTE Y FINALIZO COMO CRUEL, ME ENCABRONA LO QUE LE HACEN AL POBRE DE DONNIE, AL MENOS HABLO POR MI AL DECIR QUE NO ES PARA NADA BONITO VER COMO HACEN SUFRIR A TU PERSONAJE PREFERIDO, SE ESTÁN PORTANDO DEMASIADO MALVADOS CON EL POBRE DE DONNIE, APRIL ES UNA "..." NO USARE NINGUNA MALA EXPRESIÓN POR QUE BUENO, NO SOY DE MALOS MODALES, PERDONEN POR TANTA PALABRERÍA, SIN MÁS AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP DE HOY.**_

_**Cap. #: 13 Aqui termina todo.**_

Leo se abalanzó hacia Jacke para atacarlo con sus katanas, este esquivo su ataque haciendo que Leo se precipitara hacia el suelo, poniéndose de pie volvió a atacarlo, Jacke esquivava con facilidad los ataques furiosos de Leo, guardaba la calma y no se salia de control a diferencia de Leo que estaba encolerizado y completamente descontrolado.

-¡DEJA DE JUGAR INFELIZ! ¡PELEA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-

-Mírate Leo, puedo manejarte a mi antojo, eres una marioneta ahora, solo tengo que tirar del hilo correcto y te moverás como yo desee-

-¡DEJA DE HABLAR Y PELEA CABRON!-

-Mmmm a ver, y se y si te hablara del hecho de que me cogí a tu supuesta mujer-

-¡HIJO DE...!- Leo comenzó a ponerse más furioso, Jacke lo manejaba a su antojo, los demás trataron de ayudar a Leo pero este se los impidió, afirmó que era una batalla que debía librar el solo, su honor estaba en ello junto con el de Karai y el pequeño.

-Si me la cogí, debiste ver como gritaba y suplicaba por más-

-¡CALLATEEEEE!- Leo no soporto mas las terribles ofensas de Jacke atacándolo con todo lo que tenia, Jacke aprovechando esto saco una cuchilla de tamaño considerable clavándola en un costado, lo atravesó hasta su caparazón -¡LEO!- Grito una desesperada Karai que no importándole nada salto a atacarlo, tomo las katanas de Leo y atacó con todo.

-¡NO TE LO PERDONARE IMBESIL! ¡LASTIMASTE A LEO! ¡CONSIDERATE MUERTO!-

-Es justo lo que sentí cuando me quitaste a Esmeralda, es tu turno de sufrir-

-¿¡EN SERIO CREES QUE ELLA LE GUSTARÍA EN LO QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO!? ¡SOLO MIRARÉ! ¡AHORA MISMO LE DARIAS ASCO!- Ese comentario no le gusto nada a Jacke así que lastimó a Karai en el rostro.

-¿¡Crees que no lo se!? ¡ESO LO SE MUY BIEN! ¡PERO ELLA NO ESTA AQUI! ¡ESE ES EL PUNTO DE TODO! ¿¡DE QUE VALE MI VIDA Y LA DE LOS DEMÁS SI ELLA YA NO ESTA CON VIDA!? ¡ELLA MURIÓ POR TU CULPA!-

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!... Yo no la traicione-

-Eso hiciste, me quitaste el cielo para arrojarme al infierno-

-Yo no tuve la culpa de que muriera, ella murió por TU culpa-

-No es verdad-

-El día en que Destructor la descubrió, ese dia ella había reunido pruebas para encerrarlo, pero quien le dijo que ella era una traidora-

-Fuiste ¡TU!-

-No, tu hablaste, fuiste tu quien abrió la boca y la delató- Jacke enfureció y atacó con más intensidad tirando a Karai al suelo, las Katanas volaron dejándola indefensa.

-Eso no es verdad, fuiste tu, ¡NADIE MÁS QUE TU!-

-¡TU LE CONTASTE TODO A DESTRUCTOR!-

-¡NOOOOO! No fue mi culpa, ese... Ese maldito me engañó, yo no sabia quien era hasta que Esmeralda murió, crei que era mi amigo, después de que me echaron del dojo el me apoyo, pero me engañó y cuando trate de hacer algo por mi esmeralda ya había muerto-

-¡FUE TU CULPA!-

-Ella cria en ti, tu debiste haberla ayudado, tu pagaras por su muerte- Jacke estaba a centímetros de asesinar a Karai Leo llego desde atrás y lo atravesó en el corazón, fue algo terrible, no hubo opción mas que cegar su vida, de no haberlo hecho Karai habría muerto; Jacke comenzó a tambalearse hasta quedarse en el suelo.

-Hasta aquí llegas maldito- Con una mirada entre tristeza y satisfacción derramo toda su ira hacia el, Jacke no dejo de reír de manera cínica.

-"Coff" Que traicionero... Eres Leo... "Coff"... Me ata...caste por la... Espalda... En fin... Creo que li...beraste al mun..."Coff" "Coff" mundo de un... Mal terrible... ¿Crees... ¿Crees que eres un héroe?... El... Matarme... No te ha...ce un héroe hahahahaha... Felicidades... Ahora eres... Igual... Que... Yo- Jacke comenzó a morir, en el fondo vio la silueta de su amada esmeralda, nadie más la vio -"Jacke ¿Pero que has hecho?"- Con una dulce mirada con la luz de estrella de otro mundo esmeralda le hablaba a Jacke -"Has lastimado a gente inocente mi Jacke, lastimaste a esta inocente pareja, no importa, yo te perdono mi amor, quizá si te arrepientes, los del otro lado tengan compasión de ti"-

-Perdóname mi amor- Las ultimas palabras de Jacke, este comenzó a llorar y frente a todos los presentes murió con los ojos abiertos, "Ahora eres igual que yo" Aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre a Leo, pero por Karai haría todo y más, no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo para salvarla, este se dirigió agarrando su abierta herida hacia la cabina donde el pequeño descansaba, la abrió y lo vio jugueteando con sus pies, metiéndolos y sacándolos de su caparazón, una mezcla de emociones se movió dentro de si al verlo, era como el pero con los ojos de Karai, no fue de la manera convencional pero le daría a Karai lo que desea, lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió hasta Karai, ella preocupada corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Estas herido! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-

-Aquí tienes Karai, lo que siempre deseaste, nuestro pequeño esta con nosotros- Karai tomo al pequeño y lo miro detenidamente eh instantáneamente amo al pequeño como a su hijo abrazándolo fuertemente, Leo se unió al abrazo, su pequeña familia había comenzado, la felicidad no duro mucho cuando Leo cayo al piso producto de su profunda herida, todos corrieron a ayudarlo.

Pasado cierto tiempo Leo abrió los ojos, su herida estaba curada y el en una cama recuperando las fuerzas, trato de sentarse pero el dolor se lo impidió, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la mansión de Karai en su habitación, -¿¡Chicos!?- Llamó sin obtener respuesta, al segundo llamado la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un asustado grupo que hablaba a Leo al mismo tiempo.

-Cálmense muchachos hablen uno a la vez- Leo logro callarlos, todos estaban preocupados de que Leo no despertara.

-Hijo mío menos mal que estas despierto-

-Estoy bien sensei, gracias por preocuparte-

-¡Leo hermano nos tenias preocupados!-

-Estoy bien Mikey-

-Fue complicado coserte pero no imposible, ese infeliz casi le da a tu columna, 3cm más y chao, le hubieras dicho adiós a tu carrera de ninja, pero gracias a mi y a mi linda asistente te salvaste ¿Oh no April?-

-Es verdad-

-No hacia falta ser tan explícito Donnie- Leo reclamo divertido a su hermano el genio, Raph tambien se le acercó pero no dijo mucho, como siempre no es de muchas palabras.

-¿No me dirás nada Raph?- El solo lo abrazó y le dio apoyo, al abrazo se sumaron todos, por fin un pequeño momento de calma después de todo ese infierno; se escucho una risa proveniente de la puerta, era Karai que miraba divertida aquella escena y con ella el pequeño en brazos, Karai se acerco y se unió al abrazo. Después de un emotivo momento todos decidieron marcharse a sus respectivas ocupaciones, nuevamente se quedaron solos en aquella gran casa, bueno ni tan solos, ahora había alguien más que los acompañaba.

-Karai, menos mal que estas bien-

-Yo debería decirte eso-

-Lo hise por ti y por el ¿Que habría sido de mi sin ustedes?-

-Te agradecemos por eso, yo y nuestro pequeño-

-No podemos llamarlo pequeño para siempre, debemos pensar en un mejor nombre-

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- Los dos levantaron la mirada y se perdieron en sus pensamientos buscando un buen nombre, Karai pensó en uno pero no supo como iba a reaccionar Leo.

-¿Y si lo llamamos...?-

-Leonardo ni se te ocurra ponerle Ryan-

-Yo no estaba pensando en... Owww ¿Porqué no?-  
¿Si le ponemos Yoshi? ¿Te agrada?-

-Me parece bien, a sensei le encantara-

-Yoshi ya se durmió, lo dejaré en su cuarto ya regreso-

-Aquí te espero- Karai salio por la puerta dejándola entreabierta, después de unos minutos ingreso con un camisón transparente de encaje, tenia una sonrisa picara en su rostro y acercándose a Leo lentamente lamio su boca demandando un beso.

-Otra vez quieres matarme, estoy herido pero no importa mátame si quieres-

-Eso hare jujuju- Karai se acerco a Leo lentamente, procuró tener cuidado para no abrir su herida, se puso sobre el y lo beso apasionadamente, el tomo su rostro y fue bajando sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero dándole una fuerte palmada, Karai suspiro tanto de dolor como de gusto dando tambien un pequeño respingo, Leo rio por su reacción, la entrepierna de Leo exigía ser atendida de urgencia, ella rio y se quito sus panties pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar en acción un fuerte llanto los interrumpió.

-Owww rayos, Yoshi llora yo iré a verlo-

-Espera ¿¡Me dejaras asi!?-

-Lo lamento Leo, creo que será en otra ocasión-

-No espera... Rayos- Karai salio por la puerta hacia el cuarto de Yoshi, -La dicha de ser padre- musitó un cansado Leo, en fin, ya habría tiempo después.

_**HAAASTA AQUÍ CON ESTE CAP, COMO YA SE LOS DIJE PONDRÉ UN PEQUEÑO EXTRA, ESTE NO SERA EL ULTIMO CAP. PASANDO A OTRO TEMA, LO QUE LES HABÍA COMENTADO A CERCA DE DONNIE, ME ENCABRONA LO QUE LE HACEN, AUNQUE ADMITO QUE PARTE DE MI GUARDA AUN UNA PEQUEÑA ESPERANZA... NO, DEBO REACCIONAR, APRIL NO MERECE A UN TIPASO COMO DONNIE... PERO NO QUIERO BUAAAA BUENO COMO SEA, YO POR MI PARTE LEVANTARE MI VOZ, LE ENVIARE MI QUEJA A CIRO NIELI CON RESPECTO A ESO Y LES INVITO A QUE HAGAN IGUAL, LO BUSCARE EN FACEBOOK, TWITTER, INSTAGRAM O DONDE ESTE Y LE DIRE LO QUE PIENSO, LEVANTEN SU VOZ, PUEDE QUE NO LOGREMOS MUCHO, NADA, PERO AL MENOS HABREMOS HABLADO, NO IMPORTA QUE NO COMPARTAN MI OPINION Y SI DECIDEN IGNORAR MI LLAMADO A ESTA CAUSA, TODOS TENEMOS NUESTROS PUNTOS DE VISTA, ESTO ES LO QUE HACE EL MUNDO TAN COLORIDO, BUENO BASTA DE TANTO BLA BLA, NOS VEMOS EN EL EXTRA.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO Po CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

_**HOOOOLA A TODOS, BIENVENIDOS AL EXTRA DE ESTE SU FIC "ERES MÍA" SIN MÁS AQUI EL CAP.**_

_**Cap Extra: Por el resto de nuestras vidas.**_

Leo y Karai se encontraban el la cabaña del campo como lo hacían todo fin de semana, después de todo el escandalo que ocurrió con Jacke habían retomado su vida habitual, ya había pasado un mes de aquello, aquel infierno era ya algo muy lejano pero sin duda había dejado marcas, una de ellas era el hijo que siempre habían anhelado, el pequeño Yoshi como lo habían nombrado, lo único bueno que Jacke les había dejado como recuerdo; atrás habían quedado los días en que solían perseguirse y hacerlo en cada rincón de su casa, Yoshi apenas si les dejaba energías para llegar agotados a la cama.

Una noche antes de irse a dormir Leo se encontraba mirando heroes espaciales junto al pequeño Yoshi para poder calmarlo.

-Leo, trae al niño, tengo que bañarlo antes de mandarlo a dormir-

-Esta bien, ven Yoshi, vamos a bañarte- Leo dijo eso entre bostezos, en cuanto al pequeño apenas escucho la palabra baño quiso escapar.

-Noooooo-

-Yoshi no seas nesio ve con mamá-

-No no no no- El pequeñín se soltó de los brazos se su padre y se hecho a correr lo mas rápido que le dieron sus piernas, Karai persiguió y le dio caza a Yoshi.

-¿¡Que te costaba ayudarme a atraparlo!?-

-¡Eso trataba!-

-Yo solo te vi plantado ahi como menso-

-No es verdad, vamos rápido a bañarlo que ya no tengo fuerzas-

-Tarado- Entre los dos lo bañaron, o al menos eso trataron, con lo inquieto que era no fue nada fácil bañarlo, después del baño lo llevaron hasta su habitación y trataron de dormirlo, por fortuna eso no fue tan difícil.

-Vaya, nos lo han cambiado, se durmió en tan solo un instante-

-Déjalo en su cama, vámonos- Ya en su cuarto Leo y Karai hablaban un poco antes de dormir.

-Karai-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Eres feliz? ¿Con Yoshi y conmigo?-

-Emmm pues...No- Esa respuesta desconserto a Leo que la miro con una mezcla entre confusión eh ira.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Mas te vale que te expliques!-

-Hahahaha ya extrañaba tu cara de rabioso, dejame terminar, no soy feliz, soy más que eso, no hay una palabra para describir cuan satisfecha me siento-

-¿En serio?-

-Si- El respiro aliviado mientras se recostaban para descansar, Karai se le acercó a Leo buscando un poco de amor.

-Hoy me siento con ánimos ¿Que dices si hacemos un poco de ejercicio?... ¿Leo?- Como respuesta ella solo recibió ronquidos por parte de Leo, no supo como reaccionar, en el pasado si el hubiese escuchado eso no la habría dejado descansar hasta que el sol saliera, como había cambiado ahora, olvidando su rechazo se volteo para poder dormir pero un llanto los despertó de golpe.

-Yoshi llora ve a verlo-

-Ve tu Leo, por favor-

-Estoy cansado, jugué todo el dia con el-

-Ver televisión no es jugar-

-Pero estuve con el-

-Hay esta bien... ¡YA VA MAMÁ!-

-Nooo Papaaaaa- El pequeño Yoshi grito clamando por Leo, Karai río y se tumbó para seguir durmiendo, Leo fue hacia la habitación de Yoshi para ver que pasaba, después de un largo rato tratando de dormirlo, más o menos 3 horas cayo rendido en la habitación del pequeño Yoshi, al despertar vio que Karai tenia en brazos a Yoshi y los dos se reían de el.

-¿Así me agradeces que pasé toda la noche aquí?-

-Perdón pero te veías tan lindo- Leo suspiro algo molesto pero se unió al momento abrazándolos; pasaron todo el día entre gritos, juegos, risas y enojos, cayendo la tarde Leo y Karai habían logrado poner a dormir al pequeño asi que descansaban en el patio viendo la puesta de sol.

-Que cansada estoy-

-Esto de ser padres es muy duro-

-Nuestro padre los crio a ustedes 4 el solo y tu solo con uno ya te quejas, debilucho-

-Mira quien habla, estas en la misma situación que yo-

-jajajaja-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada, es solo que ahora todo es diferente a como soliamos ser, antes solias hacerlo conmigo por cualquier pretexto, ahora apenas si te quedan fuerzas para bostezar-

-Eso tiene arreglo-

-¿A si?-

-Te hare llorar de alegría-

-Que sucio, eres un pervertido-

-Pues claro, te hare cosquillas hasta el cansancio-

-¿Solo eso? Buuu que aburrido- Leo se acerco a Karai y la tumbo en el suelo y comenzó a besarla tiernamente, bajo lentamente hasta llegar a su pantalón, ella correspondió a sus caricias quitándose su blusa, el desabrocho su pantalón y comenzó a besarla -¿Te gusta?- preguntó el con una sonrisa picara, como respuesta un gemido, le quito por completo el pantalón y comenzó a morderla por ensima de la tela de sus panties, ella gemia en respuesta, sin demora le quito sus panties y comenzó a succionar, los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, la mano de el subió hasta su pecho para subirle su bracier y tocarla, Leo subió con un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, Karai giro su cabeza dándole más acceso para hacer lo que el quisiera, el la mordió un poco haciendo que de un respingó, el rio ante su reacción, sin demora abrió las piernas de Karai y la penetro rápidamente, la tomo de la cintura y puso las piernas de ella en sus hombros, fueron embestidas fuertes y rápidas, la penetro lo más adentro que pudo, como si su vida dependiese de aquello, quería fundirse con ella para siempre,-Oh si, agasájame- Repetia ella de vez en cuando, el reia al ver su sudoroso rostro, pronto llegaron al clímax, el orgasmo, dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de ella mientras sentí las palpitaciones en su intimidad, terminado el "ejercicio" el la tomo en brazos y se la llevó al cuarto, descansaron por un momento, se sentían muy felices de poder expresar su amor físico después de tiempos, pero el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la casa les hiso sospechar.

-¿No crees que todo esta muy silencioso?-

-Si, que paz y tranquilidad-

-¡Yoshi!- Se arreglaron de prisa y sin demora llegaron al cuarto del pequeñín, con horror vieron que no había nadie, la ventana estaba abierta y de seguro trepó y se marchó, salieron al bosque espantados, gritaron llamándolo con desesperación sin poder hallarlo.

-¡YOSHIIIIII!-

-¿¡PORQUÉ RAYOS NO LO VISTE!?- Vociferó una enfurecida Karai, Leo no se quedo atrás y por supuesto que respondió.

-¿¡QUÉ NO LO VI!? ¡ESTABA OCUPADO AGASAJÁNDOTE! ¿¡SE TE OLVIDA!?-

-¡CÁLLATE Y SIGUE BUSCANDO!- Después de un largo rato de buscar avanzaron a encontrarlo nadando en un estanque, al ver a sus preocupados padres el pequeño Yoshi se oculto en su caparazón presintiendo un regaño.

-¡NIÑO MALCRIADO NOS ASUSTASTE DE MUERTE! ¡TU MADRE Y YO ESTABAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS!-

-¡BUAAAAAAAA!-

-¡NO GRITES QUE LO ASUSTAS! Ya tranquilo ya paso todo, regresemos a casa en la ciudad-

-Pero... Pero... Ashhh, bueno, si tienes razón que ya es tarde- Preparando todo se marcharon para la ciudad, llegaron más o menos a la madrugada, estaban agotados, ingresaron a la mansion entre sueños, entrando al cuarto Karai se sento con Yoshi rn brazos, el pequeño Yoshi dormía plácidamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sin problema alguno -Pequeño bribón- Dijo Karai molesta pero sonriente, no tardo en caer presa del sueño y se recosto junto al pequeño, Leo contemplaba la pequeña familia que tenia ahora, el tambien comenzó a tener sueño, abrazando a Karai y con el pequeño en medio comenzó a dormirse -Espero vivir asi por el resto de nuestras vidas, los quiero- Con ese ultimo pensamiento durmió plácidamente.

_**HOOOOLA A TODOS, AGRADESCO CORDIALMENTE A TODOS LOS USUARIOS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON A LO LARGO DE TODA ESTA HISTORIA, AGRADESCO TAMBIEN A LOS USUARIOS SILENCIOSOS QUE LEYERON ESTE FANFIC, PASANDO A OTRO TEMA, DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIC MUCHOS ME HAN PEDIDO QUE LEO Y KARAI SEAN PADRES, ME HAN PEDIDO MUCHAS VECES VERLOS EN EL ROL DE PADRES, Y COMO PROMETI AQUI ESTA, DIJE QUE SERIA AL FINAL Y LO CUMPLI, BIEN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LEER ESTA HISTORIA TANTO COMO PARA MI FUE EL ESCRIBIRLA, YA NO POSEO TANTO TIEMPO COMO CUANDO ESTUDIABA, EL INCOMODO MOMENTO EN DONDE TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTAS ENVEJECIENDO, BUENO COMO SEA, NOS VEMOS EN OTRO FIC.**_


End file.
